Aprendiz
by Haimazulee Domenech
Summary: Esta historia ya la había publicado antes. Pero ahora esta diferente. Es una chica que conoce a Slade y este la vuelve su aprendiz, al rededor de la historia nuestra chica se enamora, patea traseros, destruye, pelea, roba y aun así se mantiene tan linda como siempre. Pero la dejaré en un final feliz.
1. el principio

**_Hola; Bienvenidos a ...  
em...  
bueno, hace mucho tiempo habia subido una historia, la segunda historia que publique en FF; pero creo no muchos la leyeron, ademas que perdio mucho sentido y que no era solo de TT. Pero hasta hace unos dias, vagando por mi mente aun existia ese gusanito de terminar esta historia y entonces; la reedite._**

**_De antemano, si leyeron "Maldala", si, es la misma villana; si no, conoscanla  
Advertencia: el personaje es mio; los demas no (titanes y anexos)  
Nota: es el mismo personaje; pero ahora la historia sera diferente_**

**_Gracias :)_**

**_Blue-Rt_**

* * *

Yo no se mucho sobre una familia. Pues desde pequeña, se que no era parte de ella.

Aun recuerdo vagamente cuando me revelaron la terrible verdad…

Era verano, cuando papá me llamo; estaba en la sala junto a mamá…

-Hija… tenemos que hablar-

-Claro papi; ¿Qué pasa?- era inocente aun

-Tu madre y yo… tenemos que decirte algo importante…-

-M… pues eso dijiste hace un momento papá-

-Bueno… pues la verdad es… que tu…- en ese momento; mamá corrió a la cocina llorando, entonces me preocupe, sin embargo no interrumpía a papá –Tu… no eres nuestra verdadera hija, tu fuiste adoptada- dijo secamente; y fue justamente ahí cuando mi mundo y todo lo que conocía se fue cayendo en pedazos…

Entonces corrí lejos, Salí de la casa, solo quería correr y llorar…

Solo quería escapar de ellos, quería borrar esas palabras de mi cabeza, quería olvidar…

Sin embargo, ellos me habían ido a buscar en el auto, entonces cruce una gran avenida, y vi el auto, di la vuelta para volver a un callejón, pero a mis espaldas se encontraba otro auto….

Una gran luz enceguecía mis ojos, estaba paralizada, ya no sabia que hacer…

Después, todo se puso negro…

Silencio…

Un gran vacío…

Cuando por fin abrí los ojos, y pude mover parte de mi cuerpo, me encontraba en un hospital, una bata blanca y unas mangueritas estaban en mí, una enfermera estaba ahí, entonces me miro…

-Hola jovencita-

-Hola-

-¿Como te llamas?- y fue cuando… perdí la memoria… pues no podía recordar mi nombre o mi apellido, solo tenia el recuerdo de mis padres diciéndome la verdad, pero tampoco podía recordarlos a ellos, nombres, números, nada…

Entonces una gran tristeza me invadió, y comencé a derramar tantas lagrimas, y la desesperación, frustración, dolor, comenzaron a hacer que mi cuerpo se sintiera cada vez mas pesado, hasta que quede profundamente dormida otra vez…

Desperté nuevamente, y era otra noche…

Pero aun seguía el dolor ahí, insoportable y desgarrador. Cansada de sentirlo, planee exactamente lo que jamás debí hacer…

Seguir escapado…

Con mucho dolor, quite las mangueras y los aparatos de mí y vague por el hospital…

Estaba muy oscuro y se oían ruidos escalofriantes, pero no me detenía, en un almacén, encontré una mochila y ropa muy grande, seguí caminando hasta encontrar la cafetería, pero todo ahí se veía realmente desagradable, así que tome casi toda la fruta que pude encontrar, así como una botella de agua…

Pero unas enfermeras me habían encontrado… y nuevamente tuve que correr para no ser atrapada

-Es la huérfana sin memoria- escuche a una de ellas

-¡Atrápenla ya!- dijo una; pero antes de que se moviesen, me escabullí de entre sus piernas y corrí por todos lados hasta que vi la salida, pero una enorme reja se estaba cerrando, entonces corrí aun mas rápido y salte. La reja se cerro llevándose mi zapato, pero pude escapar y corrí un mas, hasta que me cansé…

Llegue a un feo callejón lleno de basureros, y comenzó a llover…

Y recordé las palabras de aquella enfermera… "Huérfana sin memoria" cerré los ojos mientras mis lágrimas y la lluvia se confundían…

Esa noche, dormí en una pequeña caja…

Recuerdo que muchos perros iban a mi lado y algunos me traían comida; eran noches calidas junto a ellos…

Hasta que una noche, se oyeron unos basureros cayéndose, disparos, la sirena de la policía y a alguien corriendo; mis perros y yo nos levantamos y fue ahí cuando lo conocí…

Un hombre alto, fornido, con traje ajustado negro y dorado, una mascara que solo hacia verle un ojo con unas cosas entre las manos, entonces varios de los perros fueron a atacarle; pues no les agradaba…

-Suéltenme perros sarnosos- los pateaba fuertemente hasta casi matarlos de un golpe, pero tome valor y grite

-¡Oye abusivo, métete con alguien de tu tamaño!-

Y fue cunado volteo a verme, el estaba acercándose mi a toda velocidad; me tomo del cuello y me veía con su ojo, trataba de liberarme de él…

-ba… ja… me…- lloraba, pero entonces deje de luchar y dejaba que siguiera ahorcándome y dejándome sin aire

-¿Por qué dejas de luchar?- entonces me libero un poco para poder hablar

-no tiene sentido-

-¿Qué no quieres vivir?-

-No tengo a nadie, y no se ni como me llamo-

-¿Qué?- entonces el me bajo, me miro y yo subí la mirada, pero una luz de helicóptero nos alumbro, entonces me tomo de la mano –Si no corres te arrancare la mano- comenzamos a correr por algunos callejones, pero estábamos a punto de ir a uno que no tenia salida

-¡No por ese no!- grite con todas mis fuerzas y lo lleve uno que iba con dirección a la parte mas oscura de la ciudad

-¡¿Cómo sabias eso?!-

-No importa, corre, tengo 12 años- y mientras corríamos, recordé extrañamente mi edad.

Habíamos llegado a la carretera, cercas del muelle, a las afueras de la ciudad; entonces saltamos directamente a una bajada que nos llevo a los ductos de aguas tratadas, donde nos escondimos, pasaron algunas horas, él vigilaba de que no fuésemos localizados por la policía, yo por mi parte estaba agitada, sudando y cansada…

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-yo… no se…como me llamo…-

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?-

-Era adoptada, pero en el hospital me llamaban "huérfana"- giro a verme, con extrañeza, me tomo de los hombros y me coloco contra la pared

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- dijo molesto

-Creo que 12 tal vez 13- lo mire fijamente

-¿Me estas mintiendo?- decía enojado

-No- firmemente y con seriedad respondí; entonces me soltó, pero seguía mirándolo

-Me agradas, eres rápida, ágil, inteligente, hermosa, valiente; una candidata perfecta para mi "aprendiz"- se cruzo de bazos y yo también, entonces nos mirábamos, él trato de derribarme dando un spin con sus piernas pero salte antes de que pudiera darme, entonces lanzo un golpe a mi cabeza, pero me había quitado; caí de manos –Vaya y sabes pelear, eres buena… pero no tanto- entonces me tomo de los tobillos y me aventó contra una pared del ducto –Solo hay que afinar algunos detalles, preciosa; pero se que lo lograras…- entonces me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Desde ahora tu nombre será Angelic Doménech y serás mi aprendiz-

-¿Y como debo llamarte?-

-Amo Slade…- acaricio mi cabeza y caminamos hacia su guarida, mi nuevo hogar…


	2. la escuela

**_Hola de nuez ;)_**

**_Solo para decirles que : Gracias por leer este u otros trabajos, de verdad estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hacen. Y..._**

**_Dejen review!!! o_**

**_Bye bye, cuidanse -_**

**_Blue-Rt _**

* * *

Slade se había convertido en un tutor. Sin embargo, no podía solo quedarme encerrada en casa; entonces me inscribió en una escuela para niñas, la cual asistía por las mañanas, y a base de un examen, fui ubicada en 8 grado…

-Miren una bebé vino a jugar con las grandes-

-Bebita¿no quieres tu mamila?-

-No sabía que las pulgas tuviesen cerebro-

-Vamos chicas, llevemos a la bebita a conocer nuestro "lugar"- Recuerdo que el primer día fue duro, pues un grupo de cuatro chicas me habían llevado a un basurero, donde tomaron mis libros y mi dinero, para después darme una patada en el estomago…

Aun no se si camine o me arrastre a la guarida; pero Slade me remato para variar…

-Tienes que ser mas fuerte aprendiz- me dio una cachetada que me tiro al piso, después puso su pie en mi cabeza y sentía su peso en mi –Son unas idiotas, y si no te defiendes, te aplastaran el resto de tu vida…- Contenía las ganas de llorar y me quedaba en silencio -¡¿ESO QUIERES¡RESPONDE¡¿DESEAS SER APLASTADA!?- entonces sentí una gran ira por dentro de mi, entonces tome su pie y lo estaba retirando de encima de mi, aunque el aplicaba mas fuerza, di la vuelta jalándolo del pie y tirándolo al piso

-No Amo Slade, no dejare que me aplasten, es una promesa-

-Entonces te entrenare- Se levanto de un salto y comenzamos a combatir hasta el cansancio, casi toda la tarde hasta que cayo la noche, ya no podía mas –Levántate aprendiz- estaba adolorida de todo el entrenamiento, pero él parecía estar perfectamente –No solo utilices tu fuerza a lo estupido, debes encontrar el punto débil de tu contrincante- estaba levantándome cuando me tomo del hombro, estaba a punto de voltearme, pero tome su mano, di una patada atrás y conforme caía para adelante, jale su brazo mientras giraba a otro lado y el se golpeo de frente a la pared. Sonreí, tome mi mochila y me metí a mi habitación.

Al día siguiente volví a la escuela, y de nuevo estaban las mismas cuatro chicas, esperando a mi llegada

-Oye pulga, ayer nos divertimos mucho con tu dinero¿Qué te parece si nos das hoy también?- entonces una me tomo el hombro; entonces recordé el mismo movimiento de la noche anterior, y lo aplique a la chica que se impacto contra su compañera de enfrente; una mas trato de darme una cachetada, pero tome su diestra con mi zurda, hice un gancho con mi pierna a la suya y la empuje, para que esta cayera de espaldas, entonces me tomo por sorpresa la líder de ellas y me tiro al frente, entonces sus amigas la socorrieron y me tenían contra el piso

-Ja no eres tan fuerte pulga-

-Debilucha-

-Boba, boba- las oía cantando y no podía moverme; pero en ese momento oí una voz

-LEVANTATE ANGELIC- entonces abrí los ojos y era como si Slade me estuviese viendo, yo no debía fallar a mi promesa, y tenia tantos deseos de seguir peleando hasta cumplir mi palabra, entonces un calor extraño recorría todo mi ser y era como si algo ardiera en mis puños, me levante tirándolas las cuatro a mi alrededor, tome a una de su uniforme, le quite su dinero y luego le aventaba lejos de mi, así hice a las cuatro chicas, sin embargo alguien detuvo mi mano; mire atrás

-suéltame…-

-Ya basta, es suficiente- cerré los ojos

-Si...- soltó mi mano y entre a clases. Desde ese día, nadie quería estar con migo y temían por sus vidas…

Se crearon rumores; así fui alejada de todos, me adentre en mis estudios, y en poco tiempo era removida a secundaria…  
Aunque por las tardes, entrenaba junto a Slade…  
Y por las noches…

-Slade no puedo hacerlo-

-Se que lo harás, eres mi niña y lo vas a hacer muy bien- por lo regular Slade me mandaba a robar tecnología secreta, algunos bancos y de vez en cuando me "paseaba" por los almacenes; y claro como era de esperarse

-¡Policía¡Alto ahí!- llegaban "los de Azul"

-¿Lista?- pero él siempre estaba un paso delante de los policías

-Si Amo- y salíamos rapidaemente seguidos de una gran explosión, un derrumbe, entre las llamas de un incendio, por entre callejones, y aun debajo del agua y en el alcantarillado. Si, mas que un tutor, mas que llamarlo un amo, el era mi maestro…


	3. la graduacion

**_Hola de nuevo:_**

**_Capitulo 3, donde por fin salen los titanes; bueno de hecho la vez pasada fue como hasta el capitulo 6... n.nU que bobo ¿no?  
En fin..._**

**_Disfrutenlo y dejen un review, please_**

**_Blue-Rt_**

* * *

Los terrores de la universidad desaparecieron en dos años menos de lo normal. No tuve una gran ceremonia de graduación; claro después de realizar millones de actos delictivos y no ser atrapada en ningún lugar, una simple graduación es lo menos emocionante del mundo. Pero Slade planeaba darme una graduación a su puro estilo---

-Vamos a Jump City-

-¿A donde?-

-Ah, te divertirás mucho ahí-

-Ah ok, Harvard no era de tu agrado ¿verdad?-

-Angelic obedéceme-

-Si, si, si; ya voy- Empacamos y salimos de nuestra antigua base, que hicimos explotar. No entendí porque insistía en ir a esa ciudad; y no me interesaba del todo. Al llegar a la tranquila ciudad; había un puente colgante, muchos puertos pesqueros, muelles y entonces llegamos a una bodega abandonada –Que lindo, nada mejor como una guarida con arañas, le da un toque de Halloween inigualable-

-No querida, esta es solo una fachada- apretó un botón de un control remoto donde se abrió una compuerta de la cual salió una plataforma. Bajamos muchos metros por un gran túnel, entonces una gran puerta se abrió y….

-¡WOW!- estaba maravillada por lo que veía, tecnología de punta, un laboratorio y ¡un enorme televisor de plasma! todo lo que jamás había imaginado ver –esto es… esto es…- pero tenia que guardar compostura –Ehem; es decir, Amo Slade veo que tiene un buen gusto para las guaridas-

-Lo se bella aprendiz, espero mantenerla así pues he tenido ciertas… complicaciones en esta pequeña ciudad-

-¿A que se refiere Amo Slade?-

-Vamos, deja de llamarme Amo, tienes 17 años ya, eres grande-

-Ok Slade; pero responde a mi pregunta ¿Qué tiene de interesante este lugar? Pudiendo ir a Washington, Los Ángeles, Nueva York o quizás San Francisco- estaba tomando una botella de agua

-Lo descubrirás por ti misma aprendiz; prepárate que esta noche será tu graduación- entonces el agua en mi boca salió por la sorpresa

-¡¿QUÉ?!- no entendía nada -¡¿Graduación?!-

-A las 7 afuera, y tienes algo en la boca- se retiro a otra parte de la gran base. Me limpie y había tomado mi traje de batalla negro con dorado, muy parecido al de Slade. Sin embargo, sentía que era el momento de crecer y cambiar; algo nuevo, atrevido, algo que fuese mas con migo…

A las 7 de la noche había salido:

-¿M?- Slade me miraba

-¿te gusta?-

-el traje es… llamativo-

-Lo se-

-Hace que tu piel morena reluzca más y que tus ojos brillen con intensidad-

-Hay Slade, soy muchos años muy joven- dije burlona y sarcástica a él. Emprendimos camino al puente colgante; donde colocamos algunas bombas por debajo y me divertía mucho, pues nunca había explotado un puente y una explosión de esa magnitud seria esplendida.

-¿Te seguiré llamando Aprendiz, o ya tienes un nuevo nombre??- el me estaba ofreciendo el control para la explosión

-Pues aun no lo había pensado pero…- tome el control y lo mire fijamente, agite un poco mi cabeza y sonreí –Aun no tengo nada pensado- entonces apreté el botón ¡y todo exploto!

Entonces el puente s venia abajo al mar, y había mucha gente corriendo por todas partes como pollitos, algunos chocaban entre si y otros rodaban, no paraba de reírme.

-Ya llegaron- dijo serio

-¿ha?- confundida mire a donde miraba Slade. De repente cinco figuras aparecieron en la escena salvando a la gente y apagando el incendio; o podía creerlo, pues nunca antes había visto algo así

-Aprendiz, te presento a tu examen final, tráeme el antifaz de Robin- Señalo a un joven de cabellos negros y capa negra, y si le conocía de las noticias -¿Aprendiz, me escuchaste?- mire mi objetivo y decidida, sonreí, mire a Slade

-Si Slade, traeré ese antifaz para ti- entonces corrí en dirección a esos chicos

Estaba mas que emocionada, sentía un poco de nervios; pero por dentro sentía la adrenalina que me motivaba a pelear, como si eso fuese un reto. Entre a la zona desde arriba, por donde tome sus brazos, los cruce por detrás de él

-¡Pero que!-

-Hola chico lindo- sonreí –Solo tomare algo y me voy- pero se puso difícil, se giro y casi me pateaba, pero lo esquive saltando y apoyándome en sus hombros

-¿Quien rayos eres?-

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a una chica- dije como una niña chiquita haciendo berrinche

-¿Tú hiciste esta explosión?-

-Algo así-

-¿Por qué?-

-Para conocerte- entonces alguien me ataco por la espalda

-¡ROBIN!- se escucho a una chica, la mire y era una pelirroja, entonces tome sus piernas con las mías, me gire y la tire de cara al piso; me levante rápidamente y me pare frente a el chico.

Pero una fuerza oscura no dejaba mover mi cuerpo

-¿Quién eres?- era otra chica con capa morada que me subió hasta quedar frente a ella – ¡Anda¿Quien eres?- entonces le di un cabezazo en su frente y se quito esa cosa negra de mi cuerpo, pero estaba cayendo, pero recordé algunas clases de gimnasia y caí de pie como un gatito

-No me gusta que interrumpan cuando estoy hablando con un chico- me estaba molestando, pero un enorme gorila verde me tomo con su manota y me veía feo -¡Suéltame!- grite enojada, pero solo chirreaba y gruñía, entonces lo mordí con todas mis fuerzas y me soltó, pero este se había convertido en un chico que lloraba por su mano, pero como ya estaba muy molesta, le di una patada alta por la cabeza y lo deje inconsciente –eso te pasa por interrumpirme- pero otro chico mitad robot me abrazo por la espalda para no dejarme mover

-¿Quién eres?-

-No me toques- doble mi pierna hacia atrás para golpearle en los bajos

-Oye nena, no puedes hacer eso, además soy de metal- se rio de mi

-Entonces déjame te actualizo guapo- en mi mano izquierda tengo la pulsera que me dio Slade para dar electrochoques de 520 volts, la cual hizo que este chico se "inhabilitara" por un momento, cayendo al piso y soltándome; lo mire y le mande un beso coqueteando un poco –Eres lindo ¿sabes?- pero fui golpeada por una vara metálica en el estomago que me hizo estrellas contra un muro deshecho del puente

-No se quien seas, pero ya basta- era de nuevo ese tal Robin –Detente y entrégate a la policía- él se acercaba a mi mientras estaba levantándome

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero?-

-Tendría que entregarte yo-lanzo de nuevo un golpe con su vara metálica, pero esta vez la tome de la punta y la jale hasta que él quedo muy cercas de mi; retire la vara con mi zurda y lo empuje a él al piso con mi diestra, me puse en cuatro sobre él, sonreí, quite el cabello en mi cara y…

¡Lo bese!

Él cerro los ojos y se quedo quieto, entonces retire su antifaz con mis manos, me separe lentamente de sus labios, y veía su rostro sin antifaz; sus ojos eran azules y tenia un sonrojo; mordí un poco mi labio inferior mientras lo escaneaba con mi mirada

-Tengo lo que quería- sonreí –Y un bono extra- le guiñe el ojo y me levante, el me miraba desde el piso –Nos volveremos a ver Robin, a ti y a tus amigos que aun no se como se llaman- corrí velozmente entre las llamas y me avente al mar.

Después de una hora, volví a la base con Slade

-Aprendiz- el estaba sentado en un gran sillón y detrás de él había pantallas de la escena

-Estoy aquí Slade y tengo el antifaz- me arrodille y le entregaba el antifaz

-Jamás creí que harías algo tan impredecible como eso-

-Te traje el antifaz ¿no?-

-Estoy impresionado- él tomo el antifaz, lo observo por unos minutos, entonces se levanto

-Slade…-

-Consérvalo, digamos que es tu diploma- se paro frente a mi y me coloco aquel antifaz en mi rostro-Ya no puedo enseñarte mas cosas- Estaba sorprendida, pues jamás hubiese imaginado que él haría o diría eso

-Slade¿Estas seguro?-

-Lo estoy- dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Entonces yo hice lo mismo, caminaba a mi habitación, cuando recordé algo muy curioso, entonces se cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella, puse mis manos en mi pecho; me sonroje y sonreí…

-Ese fue mi primer beso…-


	4. Starfire

**_Hola hola:_**

**_Bueno aqui esta el capitulo cuatro que espero les guste; dejen un review porfavor  
Y... m...  
Le dedico este capitulo 4 a Johnn23 porque fue por este capitulo que lo conoci hace como un año o mas... ¡Que mala memoria tengo!_**

**_Bueno Bye bye_**

**_Blue-Rt_**

* * *

Así fue como conocí a Robin y a sus amigos; y de una manera u otra sentía que la diversión vendría cada vez mejor; pues Slade había decidido que ya era más que su aprendiz; ahora era su compañera delictiva. 

Cada día era divertido; pues Robin siempre intento darme un golpe; pero siempre terminaba esquivándolo y llevándome lo que deseaba, desde un hermoso diamante hasta una _bazooka_poderosísima con capacidad de lanzar 3 misiles teledirigidos con explosión de un radio de 5 manzanas.

Pero un día Slade me había entregado una lista, de una serie de cosas especificas, mientras él se fue por un tiempo indefinido

-Slade no puedes dejarme sola- me quejaba- Yo debo traerte estas cosas pero ¿como para que, he?-

-Ya veras pequeña, es una sorpresa- el se levantó y se fue-

-Si claro, tu haz el trabajo y yo me largo a la playa- estaba molesta, pero emprendí mi búsqueda por las cosas de Slade.

Barras de Hierro  
Desechos químicos  
Súper computadora  
Mercurio  
Rocas fluorescentes  
Arma 555 del ejercito  
Cristal rojo  
Starfire

-Elementos para un laser perforador; pero… ¿que es una Starfire?- me preguntaba mil veces; pero lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Investigue los posibles lugares donde encontraría las cosas. Los lugares de construcción eran realmente apestosos; pero me encantaba la idea que si hacia un pequeño detallito podría volver a pelear contra Robin; de verdad era un digno peleador de mi categoría, pero jamás lo dejaría vencerme

-Alto ahí – Era el –Detente ahora y dinos ¡¿cual es tu maldito nombre?!-

-¡Nunca!- dije mientras tomaba las barras metálicas, y escapaba ante sus ojos de él y sus amigos; pero esa chica pelirroja me había tacleado, haciendo que tirara las barras y ella sobre mí -¡Óyeme tú salvaje, quítate de mí!-

-Por favor deja de hacer estas cosas-

-Déjame pensarlo… NUNCA- tome sus hombros y la avente al lado izquierdo donde había una caída, me levante y comencé a correr; estaba a punto de tomar una cuerda y escapar; cuando esa chica apareció enfrente de mi y sus ojos brillaban de color verde y me disparo con ellos; pero salte hacia atrás con unas cuantas piruetas sin que ninguno de sus rayos me diera, entonces me detuve y la mire, ella estaba enojada

-Regrésame el antifaz de Robin- se acercaba a mi volando

-¿Esto?- señale el antifaz y sonreí –Yo creo que me queda muy bien-

-Pero lo robaste y eso este mal- me reprendía

-¿y?- quería retarla -¿Es que acaso Robin es tu "_Noviecito__ queridito"?_- burlonamente comencé a hacer una escena romántica – Oh mi bello Robin yo conseguiré y te devolveré tu antifaz porque no tengo otra cosa que hacer- no podía aguantarme la risa, entonces ella lanzo un gran rayo hacia mi, pero salte, ella no pudo ver exactamente a donde fui; pero yo me coloque en su espalda y le di una patada alta a la cabeza. Cayo y yo coloqué mi bota sobre su cara, la veía casi llorando

-Robin vendrá a salvarme-

-Aja, claro rojita y ¿que es Robin de ti?-

-El es mi…- entonces se abrio un silencio

-¿Ah? Perdona es que no oí bien¿Qué es él de ti?-

-Mi… amigo…- dijo en voz baja

-Vaya, amigos, que dulce; pero sabes…- me acerque lo mas que pude a su oído y susurre –Yo lo besé…- Ella apretó los puños y volvió a iluminar sus ojos para lanzar rayos verdes; cuando Robin llego

-Suelta a Starfire- el me miraba con tanta ira; pero comprendí por fin quien era Starfire; entonces pensé por unos segundos y también entendí, que ellos no eras solo superhéroes, si no…

-Bueno ya que- quite mi pie de ella y camine hacia Robin; el tiro su vara a un lado, tomo pose de ataque y me miraba fijamente –Vamos Robin le acabo de dar una paliza a tu novia, no hagas que me desgaste- pero él lanzo una serie de golpes cerré los ojos y esquive todos sus movimientos

-¿Cómo es que puedes…- pero lo interrumpí con un golpe en el estomago; el cayo al piso de rodillas y la sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca; había manchado un poco mi bota; pero me hice a un lado y seguí caminando; tome una cuerda, pero mire de reojo y vi que sus amigos habían legado a socorrer a Starfire y Robin, entonces me retire de aquel lugar.

Al día siguiente tome algunas vigas de otra construcción; pues las necesitaba; pero no deje de pensar que ese par eran pareja; y que lo que hice del beso hizo dudar a esa chica, Starfire.


	5. Deber de heroe

**_Hola a todos:_**

**_Bueno solo es el subir esta historia ahora que ando mas libre y menostensa, mas inspirada y ... nahh sigo igual que siempre XD  
Los quiero, pero este capitulo es dedicado a alguien muy especial para mi...  
Aun necesito de esa persna, aunque aresca que peleo siempre con ella  
_****_Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi madre..._**

_**Blue-Rt**_

* * *

Había entrado a una mina por las piedras fluorescentes donde como cada acto mío, creaba una explosión y me perseguían los titanes. 

-¡Ríndete ya!- lanzo un puñetazo

-Jamás bobo- esquive rápidamente, tome su pierna y lo jale para que cayera al piso; pero una fuerza oscura tomo mis manos y me inmovilizo; después la pelirroja y el robot estaban apuntándome sus rayos y por ultimo un jaguar estaba a punto de saltarme en cima; cuando de repente la graba en la mina comenzó a deslizarse, creando un derrumbe.

-¡Rápido salgan ya!- dio la orden Robin  
-¿que haremos con ella?- dijo la chica que me sostenía con sus poderes, pero todos corrieron, me soltaron y me caí en el deslizamiento de tierra que comenzaba a cubrirme el cuerpo.  
Desesperada trataba de escapar, pero la tierra me comía prácticamente y justo cuando perdí la esperanza de salir viva de esta...

Mi mano estaba afuera y alguien la tomo, escarbaba para sacarme de ahí, y justo cuando iba a ver la mano de quien me ayudaba, se abrió un hueco y caímos...

Estuve inconsciente por el golpe, me dolía mi cuerpo y la cabeza me daba vueltas...

Cuando cobre la conciencia, mire a todos lados pero estaba ennublecido por polvo; entonces quería mover mis manos pero sentí que algo estaba sobre mi; no me dejaba pararme y era muy pesado.

Pasó otro largo tiempo, cuando lo que estaba encima de mí, comenzó a quejarse

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿que me paso?- se oía como un chico

-Caímos después del derrumbe- se levantaba con un poco de dificultad la persona que tenia una capa morada

-¡Ay mi pierna!- adolorido miro su pierna, estaba herida y salía sangre

-¡no toques!- detuve su mano, limpie la sangre con un poco de agua que traía de casualidad

-¡OYE! eso duele-

-Si no te quedas quieto dolerá mas- arranque la manga de mi traje de combate y vende la herida

-Eres buena- miro su pierna ya vendada

-¿Quien eres?- me levante y me estire un poco para dejar circular mi sangre

-Yo...-

-Ay no respondas mejor, salgamos de... agh- miro y tomo mi cuello repentinamente

-Tú eres la criminal y yo el héroe, deberías responderme tú ¡¿quien eres?!- no podía hablar por el fuerte apretón a mi cuello, así que le di una patada en el estomago, y me soltó dejándome caer al piso y el sosteniéndose del golpe

-¡IDIOTA!- grite y de nuevo comenzaron a caer rocas; haciendo nuevamente un deslave en la mina, estaba a punto de correr de nuevo, pero él no podía moverse por el dolor -Por es odio a los débiles- regrese por el y corrimos hasta estar a salvo, cuando la mina dejo de temblar, el chico y yo estábamos a solo unos pasos de a salida; caminaba en dirección a la luz del sol…

Pero fui detenida por aquel

-yo…- sostenía mi bota con su mano ya herida

-¿Que quieres bobo?- le veía de reojo mientras ensuciaba mi hermoso traje

-Gracias….-

-¡¿Qué?!- Estática y sorprendida, tome su mano y lo mire -¿Por qué me agradeces?-

-No eres tan mala como creía… antes de entrar, una roca cayo a mi pie, entonces tome la capa de mi amada y tu mano también…-

-¿porque?- era raro oír a alguien decir eso para mí

-Quería escapar con mi amada; pero- me miro y sonrió

-¿Pero?-

-También sabia, que no podía dejar morir a alguien, tenia que salvarte…- Sin palabras, parpadee por un momento cuando él se reincorporo y camino con dificultad

-Espera... ¿Cómo? No, mas bien ¿Qué eres?- quería saber mas de aquel verde personaje

-Soy Chico Bestia, misteriosa- Se convirtió en águila, tomo la capa con su pico y voló lejos de aquel lugar…


	6. Infiltrada

**_Hola Hola!_**

**_He aqui un nuevo capitulo de Aprendiz. Aunque perdon por la enorme tardanza; es que tenia mucha presion y nopodia concentrarme para escribir; pero estoy de vuelta aqui con todos ustedes. Espero perdonen la tardanza, les debo una gran disculpa._**

**_Atentamente:  
Blue-Rt_**

* * *

Habiendo encontrado los desechos tóxicos en el puerto; mercurio en la zona industrial, las barras y las rocas; había algunas cosas que me faltaban por obtener. Así como Slade mando un mensaje que ya venia de vuelta a la guarida...  
El tiempo se me acababaEn la computadora, solo existía un solo lugar donde encontrar un cristal con las dimensiones especificas que coincidían con las referencias de Slade.Lo que hacia mas interesante este trabajo; es que no solo tendría que enfrentarme a los titanes; si no que entraría a su bella y hermosa casa. El objetivo es entrar a la habitación de Raven y tomar el misterioso cristal rojo que oculta en su solitario cuarto. Como primera parte, necesitaba despistarles lo suficiente como para entrar a aquel lugar.

Lentamente me acerque al elevador; pero antes de llegar a el, note la pintura de la pared rasgada; lo cual me llamó la atención, me acerque con detenimiento a la rasgadura y al quitar un poco de la pintura ya rayada vi que en realidad no era una pared si no una especie de bodega.

-¿Porque Slade me ocultaría esto?- quite un poco mas de pintura, y me encontré con un panel electrónico que cerraba dicha bodega-Fácil, no pudiste poner algo más complicado Slade?, esto es como resolver un pequeño rompecabezas-coloque las manos sobre el panel y con habilidad y velocidad comencé a digitar una serie de combinaciones numéricas -¡¡¡Bingo!!!- la luz verde del panel se activo indicando que tenia acceso -esto es como quitarle un dulce a un bebe... aunque Slade es como un viejo - reía sarcástica; La puerta metálica se abrió y quedé pasmada con lo que vi detrás de ella…

¡Miles de traseros metálicos con ojos rojos y cientos de cables conectados a sus cuerpos! era como si la fábrica estuviese abierta. Entonces recordé ciertas cosas del pasado que me contaba Slade... cuando era el villano numero uno de los titanes, el era un genio creando robot; entonces con seguridad, podía tomar a estos y hacerle algunas mejoras al diseño original.

Me acerque al panel de control y busque los diseños de Slade y de inmediato los analice; no podía creer con la velocidad conque las ideas venían a mi cabeza, era algo realmente fantástico; era como si hubiera nacido para esto. En unas cuantas horas había terminado con el diseño mejorado de los robots los cuales ahora contaban con algunas de sus habilidades de batalla; active las maquinas con el nuevo diseño y pronto los robots se hacían exactamente a mi diseño y así; pronto mi plan para entrar al cuartel general de los titanes estaba casi hecho. Analizando la velocidad y la visión de cada titán, serian despistados en diferentes puntos de la ciudad por mis nuevos juguetes. Así me daría tiempo para en 30 minutos entrar y salir de la Torre Titán ¿nada complicado, verdad?

Primero estallo el centro comercial por donde los titanes me perseguirían: -¡Titanes al ataque!- Robin me perseguía como siempre, entonces active a los robots que eran totalmente idénticos a mi mientras perdía a cada titán entre callejones, Con premura mientras mis copias distraían a los titanes; me dirigí a la Torre, el sitio mas vulnerable era la azotea por donde entraba la nave T; por ahí ingresaría, y poca seria la resistencia que encontraría.

Entraría desde arriba por donde tienen menos seguridad; infiltrándome por los ductos de aire acondicionado, bajando por algunos pisos y olores raros; encontré mi objetivo, el closet de la chica gótica. Patee la rendija y entre a la habitación; su cuarto era como entrar a la casa del terror de una feria; pero era un estilo bastante atractivo por el color negro y las cortinas aterciopeladas oscuras.--------

Qué pasa Cy?- el verde dijo al metálico que miraba s muñeca.

-Un censor de movimiento se activó, alguien entró en la torre- El robot alerto a todos

-Vayan tu y Raven a ver eso, nosotros seguiremos aquí- Robin dio una nueva orden

- entendido- se dirigieron el metálico y la chica gótica de nuevo a su casa.

----------

Pero mi principal objetivo estaba en el centro de toda la habitación; era un hermoso cristal rojo que alumbraba de una manera especial la alcoba; lo tome entre mis brazos con cuidado mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio

-Bueno si queda algún trozo después del experimento; me gustaría hacerme un fino collar- tenia eso en mente; me dirigí nuevamente al ducto del que había salido, estaba terminando de subir hasta que se escucho entrar a alguien por la puerta principal; intenté huir ya que presentía que ya mi presencia no era ignorada; pero me halaron del pie

-¿que diablos estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto un furioso

-¡Tiene mi gema!- exclamo la jotica señalando mi botín, di una patada con el tacón a la mano de el y corrí a los ducto de ventilación

-No hoy- me metí a una rejilla del techo y active el helicóptero para que me recogiese

-¡No escaparas!- el chico comenzó a lanzar su cañón al techo del cual me encontraba deslizándome y tratando de escapar

-Vamos vamos…- el helicóptero estaba tardando y el chico que parecía dispuesto a atraparme o herirme seguía disparando; me estaba quedando si ductos para seguir escapando. Y por un momento se escucho un silencio, el sudor corría por mi frente entonces en unos cuantos segundos…

-No te llevaras la gema- Robin me encontró en un ducto que pasaba por el lobby

-Maldición- Robin me tomo de una bota y me jalo al piso, caí de sentón y los titanes me volvían de nuevo a apuntar –Esta es una escena ya muy típica ¿no creen?-

-Estas atrapada misteriosa; no sirve que uses tus chistes ahora- Robin parecía molesto; pero a lo lejos escuchaba algo aproximarse por la ventana

-Ay vamos… solo necesitaba esto, ya lo tengo así que…- y justo en ese momento, una serie de ondas rompieron el cristal de la ventana y ahí estaba mi transporte –Creo esta es otra despedida bobos- tome la escalera y salí en el helicóptero -¡Luego nos tomamos un cafe!- grite mientras me iba y reia.

-¡Regresa aquí maldita!- los oí, pero solo tome el volante y escape.


	7. Ciel

No se como el ejercito puede dejar cosas tan importantes abandonadas en medio campo...

No fue difícil llevármelo; y siendo las tres de la madrugada, creo nadie se dio cuenta. Bueno hasta que una bomba estallo los dormitorios de los militares que corrían en calzoncillos incendiados.

-Je... el coronel usa bóxer de Teddy- me reía de los hombres rudos, cuando también llegaron los Titanes -M... Ahora si que me decepcionan- Veía mi reloj mientras ya escapaba en un barco; se quedaron a barrer escombros los niños buenos.

Llegando a mí oculta morada metía el Arma 555 del ejército junto a los otros componentes para Slade.

Pero en una falla de cálculos la súper arma era más grande que el lugar de escondite; y no era fácil hacerla entrar.

-Vamos circuitos; intenten una vez mas- ordenaba a los robots; pero simplemente era imposible. Y por un despliegue de fuerza patee la enorme arma la cual en cuestión de segundos cayeron unos pedazos de ella al piso -Douh! Genial Angelic... lo hiciste bien...- me decía estupidamente -Ahora necesito a un mecánico... o Slade me hará lo mismo que a esa maquina- imágenes horribles pasaban por mi mente - ¡por mis salud debe ser rápido!- entonces los robots acomodaban las piezas adentro mientras buscaba en la red a un buen mecánico.

Tomo mil horas pero al fin conseguí un nombre.  
Sin embargo al ver la ficha de aquel mecánico... un gran escalofrió recorrió mi espalda

-Deben estar bromeando-

----------  
-¿Diga? Aquí Cyborg-

-Hola Buenas tardes, leí su anuncio en la red; me gustaría que pudiera hacerme un trabajo-

-Claro; en donde la veo señorita...-

-Llámeme Señorita Ciel, nos veremos en el restaurante francés del centro a las cuatro de la tarde-

-Confirmado; ahí estaré- Cyborg tomo una caja de herramientas; miro el reloj y se dirigió al centro

-¿Adonde vas amigo?- Robin estaba cercas de él

-Pues una chica leyó mi anuncio de mecánico y pues iré-

-¿Iras a trabajar?- Chico Bestia estaba extrañado

-Solo lo hago por diversión; ya lo saben- sonrió y salio de la Torre  
-----------

En una mesa de un sencillo restaurante al aire libre; se veía a una hermosa chica castaña y vestido escotado azul claro

-Am... ¿Señorita Ciel?-

-Joven Cyborg; es un placer conocerle- la chica extendió su mano, la cual la tomo él -Tome asiento por favor- él se sentó -¿Desea algún platillo o prefiere una bebida?-

-No... Así está bien- él miraba algo sonrojado a la linda chica mientras titubeaba

-Vera el motivo de mi llamada es que una importante maquinaria se ha... descompuesto y necesitamos a u experto para componerle- con tal educación la chica movía sus labios con elegancia

-Entiendo señorita; pero... podría hablarme de tu y no de usted... es incomodo- Cyborg sonreía apenado ante la chica

-Jeje ok ok muchacho, pues, seria eso, componer una maquina y yo pues pagaría los servicios-

-Oh no... Me agradas; lo haré sin cobrarte-

-¡Vaya Genial!- dijo emocionada -Entonces te llevo ahora- ella sonrió.

-Claro¿te llevo en mi nave?-

-Seria fantástico- ella sonrió, ambos subieron al auto T y llegaron a un almacén donde se encontraba la maquina descompuesta.

-Esto no esta descompuesto...-

-Em... bueno se que esta destrozado... de echo es de mi padre y por accidente... la rompí...-

-¿¡Que!?- miro impresionado a la chica que se mostró algo tímida

-Pero dije que fue un accidente- la chica cerro sus ojos y se ocultaba bajo un lindo sombrero que traía puesto; esto enterneció al medio robot; se levanto y acaricio la cabeza de la chica

-No te preocupes; lo compondré tan bien que tu padre no notara que se rompió- sonrió para ella y esta le correspondió la sonrisa

-Perfecto, entonces te preparare algunos bocadillos y limonada- entusiasmada corrió a la cocina.

Así pasaron dos horas y la habilidad de Cyborg reparaba rápidamente la maquina... pero de igual manera se percataba de algo extraño

-Parece del ejercito... a lo mejor el padre de esta chica es de ahí... ¿Será?-

-LISTO- la chica llego con una gran bandeja repleta de bocadillos junto a una gran garrafa de limonada fresca -Espero te guste-

-gracias- el probaba la comida de la chica; pero se detuvo algunos segundos

-¿Pasa algo malo?-la chica estaba preocupada

-Esto es...-

-Es...-

-¡¡¡¡DELICIOSO!!!!- comió y comió todos los bocadillos, hasta verle fin a todo. Ya satisfecho y acostado en el piso -Wow eres una gran cocinera- decía con alegría a la chica que ahora no tenia el sombrerito

-jeje gracias por el halago- la chica lo miraba recostado en el piso.

Pasó más tiempo y sonó el reloj dando las ocho de la noche; un Cyborg exhausto tomaba un pequeño descanso mientras miraba la gran máquina. Faltaba solo unir algunas cosas, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en la linda chica.

----------

-Todo de acuerdo al plan- estaba a punto de tomar una ducha cuando un ruido extraño me molestaba, provenía de arriba; era como un taladro o yo que se; pero me molestaba; entonces tome mi bata, mis sandalias y salí a investigar.

-----------

Él estaba atornillando un costado de la gran arma cuando la castaña entro al almacén cubriendo sus oídos

-¿Cyborg que haces?- la chica gritaba para ser escuchada

-¿Que?- detuvo su trabajo al oír a la joven, pero ella se encontraba en una delgada bata de baño lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara -Em...-

-Es que hacías mucho ruido y m asuste- inocente la chica bajo la mirada; pero el chico estaba tan embelezado por la chica que perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre la chica...

Ella quedo inconciente.

El trataba de despertarla, pero...

Su delgada bata pegada a su cuerpo mientras la tenia en sus brazos; no sabia exactamente que hacer; su parte humana decía que debía aprovecharse; su parte mecánica que debía despertarla...

Entonces ella abría lentamente sus ojos, miro a Cy...

**_Continuara _**

**_

* * *

Holap; bueno se que de repente me voy y no digo ni agios; pero es que ando en problemas en mi casa ; ademas que no tengo mi lap. _****_Espero les haya gustado el capi y gracias por sus Reviews; me inspiran a escribir mas. _****_Bueno eso es todo .  
_****_Bye Bye  
_****_Blue-Rt_**


	8. Escapa un momento

**_Hola:  
Bien... am... regrese y espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, bueno, Bye_**

* * *

****-Wo... que golpe... am... ¿donde estoy?- la chica de bellos ojos verdes miraba al mecánico

-Ciel, Ciel, ¿estas bien?- él miraba a la chica, pero ella se levanto con pesadez hasta que...

--

Estaba en los brazos de él, pero me dolía bastante la cabeza, como si me faltase el aire; sin embargo me levante y mire la maquina.

-Se ve muy bien- camine hacia la maquina y observaba cada detalle -Veo que eres muy bueno en esto- pero él no respondía, volteé y estaba preparando su cañón y apuntándome -¿Cyborg?-

-¿Así que tu nombre real es Ciel?- su tono molesto hizo que me diera cuenta que la peluca se había caído de mi cabeza, entonces disparo en dirección a mi; Salte lo mas alto que pude y trate de esquivar todos los disparos de su arma, pero aun tenia que evitar ue se descompusiera aquella maquina

-¿Porque a mi?- estaba en un gran lío

-De nada sirve esconderte- siguió disparando y caminaba hacia mi

-Situaciones peligrosas, requieren medidas drásticas- arranque las mangas de la bata y le quite la parte baja para poder moverme mejor, llame algunos refuerzos pero el me había encontrado

-No te escaparas-

-¿Esto es una cita?- comencé con una patada alta a su cara y un movimiento de tijeras a su cuello para desequilibrarlo y que cayera al piso

-Eso no es suficiente- el tomo de mi pierna derecha y me aventó contra unas cajas

-Au- estaba adolorida por tremenda golpiza -Pero ya pronto se acaba esto- prácticamente rodé hasta sus piernas y lo jale para que cayese de nuevo al piso, me levante y corrí a subirme a la maquina -Fue una interesante cita, pero creo que no somos compatibles bombón- el helicóptero había llegado y los robots ataron la maquina y subimos hasta sobrevolar la ciudad

-¡Pero algún día te atrapare Ciel!-

-No me llamo Ciel, soy An...- antes de proseguir con mi verdadero nombre, tape mis labios; afortunada mente no lo escucho.

--

Y bueno ya tenía todo en la lista menos a la otra chica, pero en ese momento no tenia deseos de saber nada, estaba cansada y confundida por todo lo que pasó.  
Entonces decidí dedicarme algo de tiempo, salí a unas tiendas y centros comerciales... ha ver que me robaba en la noche.  
Curiosamente en mi pasar, encontré a una pareja muy... llamativa.

-Oh Richard que hermosos vestidos-

-Si Kory, ya los vi-

-son tan lindos-

-¿quieres uno?-

-Ya sabes que siempre quiero uno- ella miraba todos los vestidos en la plaza, mientras dejaba a su novio atrás, y de un momento a otro se perdió. Algo desanimado, tomo asiento en una banca; me hice una cola en el cabello y la metí debajo de una gorra, me coloque unos lentes y me puse la sudadera:

-¿Día difícil, he?-

-No la entiendo, antes era muy cariñosa, ahora parece que solo le interesa verse bien-

-No seas tan duro con ella, se ve que es linda-

-Solo se… que desde que me… - el toco sus labios y se sonrojo –Desde que esa chica extraña me besó, no se… solo no he podido olvidarla- me puse a pensar un momento en que era yo, pero no podía revelarlo, mucho menos mostrar alguna emoción

-Pues, supongo que ella quiere llamar tu atención- mire al fondo y ella lo estaba llamando –Y te esta buscando-

-La verdad no quisiera ir-

-m… bien, entonces hay que perderla-

-¿Qué?- entonces lo tome del brazo y lo lleve entre tiendas, hasta salir de la plaza, entrar entre callejones, hasta un viejo bar abandonado – ¡Estas loca!- él jadeaba

-Te libre de ella- estaba sudando

-Que graciosa, será mejor que regrese con ella, o se per…- antes de que siguiera hablando, tape su boca con la mano

-Oye han venido mil veces a esta tienda ¿no crees que ya sabe como llegar a su propia casa?- destape sus labios

-Tienes razón- entonces se abrió un pequeño silencio, cuando se comenzó a reír

-¿Qué es lo divertido?-

-Hace tiempo que no escapaba de ella, hasta siento que es divertido-

-Tonto- sonreí y le di un pequeño coscorrón -¿Y que haremos "_mister funny"_?-

-Aun no lo se-

-Conozco un buen lugar- Lo lleve a un lugar aun mas lejos de aquí

¿Será una buena idea?


	9. Un Sueño doloroso

**_Hola:_**

**_Dadas las circunstancias... perdonen por no haber escrito en mucho tiempo, ojala me perdonen, si no; pues lean este capitulo gracias. Nos vemos Luego_**

**_Blue_**

**_Pd: Esto esta dedicado a alguien especial, para Rodavlas._**

* * *

Estaba en los videojuegos de una tienda con uno de mis enemigos, pero el no sabia quien era yo, aprovechando la ocacon, le di una golpiza en cualquier videojuego

-Llevamos 25 carreras y 20 peleas y ¿aun no entiendes? ¡Te gano chaparro!- sonreía mientras alborotaba su cabello

-Eres irritante- me miro y después sonrió -Pero me agradas mucho amigo- se abrió un silencio mientras quitaba mi sonrisa

-¿Amigo...?-

-Si, eres un buen amigo... ¿o no?- me quite la sudadera y un chico muy sonrojado estaba frente a mi

-¿Aun soy tu amigo o que?- estaba retándolo a que dijera de nuevo lo mismo

-Eh… no, no eres mi amigo-

-¿Entonces que soy?- el me veía fijamente, entonces miro al lado contrario -¿Qué te gusto o que niño bonito?-

-No seas tan agresiva, te confundí con un chico- el parecía algo mas serio, entonces me tranquilicé y le tome el hombro

-Hey… quizás me veo muy ruda, pero aun sigo siendo una chica; lamento haberte tratado así- el coloco su mano en mi cabeza

-Ahora te pondrás un lindo vestido y colocaras flores en tu cabello-

-¡Oye!- el reía y yo también, no era tan malo después de todo. Pero una voz interrumpió en ese momento feliz.

-¿Richard, estas aquí?- era la pelirroja

-Hay bueno chico bonito, ya te busca la princesa- me levante y estaba a punto de irme cuando el me abrazo por la espalda

-No te vayas… por favor-

-Pero…- por alguna extraña razón me sonroje y comencé a tener esos pensamientos amorosos, titubear, temblar, sudar, respirar fuerte, pero el acercaba mas su cuerpo al mío

-"Fusion pink 9" un perfume muy rico- sentía su respiración en mi cuello

-No ¿como crees? es una cosa de nada- intente safarme pero el tomo de mi brazo

-Claro, un perfume francés de marca exclusiva para modelos ¿Porque no lo pensé?- un sarcasmo que ni yo podía contra decir -¿Quien eres en realidad?- estaba totalmente nerviosa y me paralizaba por completo, sin embargo era una sensación calida y... muy rica.

-Yo...- a lo lejos escuche las sirenas y al mirar a mis espaldas, el había desaparecido.

--

Pasaron varias noches, y no podía quitar el recuerdo que el había tocado mi cintura y su respiración por mi cuello.

Esa misma noche, llovía en toda la ciudad; en mi habitación escuchaba música y no podía evitar pensar en…

-¡Ah, es un idiota!- golpeaba mi almohada y pateaba cajas –El no puede con migo, soy simplemente mejor que el- estaba todo en calma –Creo que entrenare un poco- salí de mi habitación y entre a la sala de entrenamiento

-Secuencia de entrenamiento iniciada. Bienvenida Angelic-

-Computadora entrenamiento 12 en fase 8-

-Preparando rifle k0.6- tome la dicha arma, comencé a disparar a los blancos y esquivando los obstáculos

-Computadora, aumenta el nivel de dificultad a 9- estaba esquivando los obstáculos y algunas flechas cuando hubo un apagón –Ay no- encendí mi lámpara de bolsillo y me dirigí al panel de control –Vaya… esta lloviendo y no volverá la luz en media hora… la energía de emergencia esta en las ultimas- me puse pupilentes y arregle un poco mi cabello, saque la sombrilla; después camine entre calles.

Inconcientemente llegue de nuevo a aquel centro comercial…

-Un café caliente no estaría mal- al entrar a la cafetería... el estaba ahí -¡no puede ser!- grité y el volteo

-¡Hola chica!- disimule un poco y tome una revista, entonces se acerco a mi y quito la revista frente a mi cara –Te hablaba a ti-

-¡Ah! hola jeje- estaba muy nerviosa –Es que estoy algo ciega por tanto vapor-

-Oh… pero estas empapada; ven siéntate-

-Claro- el tomo mi mano y me llevo a su mesa, ordene una pequeña taza de café -¿y tu novia?-

-En casa… se quedo con su amiga- el bebía té

-Interesante- bebía mi café –Pues yo me quede sin luz en medio de un videojuego de disparos-

-¿Y llevabas un puntaje alto?-

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- el rió un poco. Al principio esto iba algo lento, hasta que ordenamos algo más fuerte y con licor.

-Si si y luego el chico comenzó a correr por toda la facultad lavándose la boca- el reía de mis anecdotas en la universidad –Todo por besar a la mascota del laboratorio-

-Jajaja un amigo es toda una bestia, tanto que una vez olvido que debía vestirse para una fiesta- estábamos totalmente perdidos en la embriagante bebida y memorias estudiantiles.

Nos levantamos, él pago la cuenta y salimos muy noche de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué haremos chico?- lo mire

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- saco unas llaves

-Por supuesto- nos dirigimos a una moto

-Súbete y aférrate a mi- subió a la moto y me dio un casco

-De acuerdo- subí y lo abrace de atrás. El viento, la velocidad

-¡Esto es fantástico!- gritaba con todas mis fuerzas. Llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad, en el mirador

-Eres maravillosa-

-No, tú eres maravilloso-

-Jamás creí divertirme tanto con una amiga-

-Ni yo- nos recargamos en un barandal, veíamos la ciudad de noche –Es hermosa-

-Lo se… es tan brillante-

-Si- voltee hacia él, y viceversa; me sonroje un poco y trate de ocultar mi rostro

-Disculpa… pero hoy te vez especialmente linda-

-G… Gra… Gracias- de nuevo volvía estar y el sonrojo se me hacia mas evidente, intentaba mirar a otro lugar

-No ocultes ese bello rostro- su mano toco mi mejilla, y lentamente me hizo mirarlo de nuevo –Que belleza- mis piernas comenzaron a temblar de nuevo –No hay porque temblar…- por primera vez me sentí débil, sus labios se acercaban lentamente hacia los míos…

No podía describirlo; era tan rápido y como si no pudiese detener este momento; sin embargo por mi mente paso aquella escena de nuestro primer beso…

-No- voltee a otro lado, el se detuvo y me miro –No es correcto- una lagrima broto de mis ojos –Tu… tu tienes a tu chica y yo… yo….- terminaba recordando que yo siempre he estado sola –Por favor, detente-

-Pero creí que…-

-Si, me gustas mucho… pero…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No podemos estar juntos-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Yo… se tu secreto…tu eres Robin, líder de los Teen Titans- el se alejo de mi, sorprendido de mis palabras

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-

-Te vi hace un tiempo- comencé a mentir, pues la verdad… seria destrozánte –Corriste en las maquinitas después de las sirenas… te busque… te encontré cambiándote- mire el piso, esperando que eso lo convenciera

-Entiendo…-

-Lamento… no poder corresponderte- me di la vuelta y comencé a bajar por la carretera corriendo; hasta que resbale y caí al piso. Me dolía mi tobillo, al quitarme los zapatos, me había raspado el tobillo y parte de la espinilla – ¡Soy una tonta!- grite y llore, golpeaba el suelo por impotencia y coraje, de no poder si quiera obedecer a mis propios sentimientos.

Y continúo lloviendo y era doloroso saber, que la persona que más amo en este mundo, no sea más que un sueño lejano…


	10. Sentimientos

_**Hola a todos  
como siempre me tarde en actualizar; y a peticion de algunos hize el capitulo MAS LARGO que pude haver hecho; lleno de lo que muchos podran odiarme**_

**_Pero hay una buena razon para eso, ya estoy escribiendo el siiguiente capitulo, solo hize espacio para subir rapido este n.nU_**

_**Bueno cuidense mucho ¿Vale?**_  
_**Bye**

* * *

_

_Yo lloraba en un lugar oscuro  
donde mi corazón te llamaba  
mis lagrimas se volvían sangre  
por las heridas en mi alma  
muerte de mi amor._

Era de noche; llovía fuertemente en la ciudad. Y en la cómoda bañera de mi casa, yo estaba totalmente destrozada, la música solo hacían que los gritos de mi desamor no fueran tan perturbantes en mi cabeza.

"Robin... ¿Donde estas?" esa frase estaba en mi corazón "Te necesito, deseo una mirada tuya, y unas palabras de amor" estaba casi volviéndome loca de esas ideas, cuando escuche uno pasos que me eran familiares, detrás de la puerta del baño se detuvieron y solo se alcanzaba a distinguir una sombra:

-¿Angelic?- su voz me tranquilizo y me quito el trance melancólico de ese momento -¿Que haces aquí?-

-Tomando un baño ¿Que mas?- el se recargo a un lado de la puerta

-Tonta, no me refería a eso- comencé a salir de la bañera -Si no a que chicas lindas tienen citas en un viernes por la noche-

-¿Intentas halagarme o pedirme un favor?- me cubrí con una bata, salí del baño y lo vi

-Oh vamos Angelic, lo hiciste bien, solo falta la chica- miro el piso mientras caminaba

-Ya sé, ya sé- me dirigía a mi habitación -Tendrás a la alienígena esta misma noche-

-Te esperare aquí- dijo con ese gozo malvado que ya extrañaba de él.

Vestida y con mis armas listas, pero con deseos de acabar con el impío sentimiento de amar al que nunca me corresponderá.

Entre en acción explotando el mismo centro comercial donde le conocí; eran explosiones menores, pero debía llamar la atención. Caminaba por el pasillo central hasta que escuche unos vidrios romperse arriba –Esa es mi señal- .

-Misteriosa sabemos que estas aquí- escuchaba su voz con el tono heroico de siempre –Vamos sal de donde estés- el estaba ahí parado de espaldas; y por momentos quería soñar que lo abrazaba

-¡Robin aquí esta!- el verde me había encontrado en los arbustos artificiales –La atrapare- intento ponerme una de sus manos en mi hombro cuando le di una patada en la cara

-No tan rápido cara de aguacate- pero el robot me agarro del cuello

-Ciel, no lo hagas-

-No me llames así- active las dagas que traigo siempre en mis botas, las clave en sus rodillas y me libero; con un giro rápido, coloque un paralizador magnético en su pecho y salio del juego; sin embargo el chico verde y la gótica me habían tomado de los brazos –Mh… ¿Por qué no se besan?- me abalance un poco adelante para tomar impulso y juntar sus rostros para chocarlos entre si; quedaron inconcientes solamente; no quedaba de mas una red que los dejara bien calientitos

-Eres una mala persona- oí a mi objetivo regañarme como siempre

- Querida… en serio; puedo vencerte con un dedo-

-No me asustas- preparaba los rayos de sus manos, aunque preferí tomar la iniciativa y le lance un dispositivo capturador, quedando dentro de una burbuja

-Ni tu a mi- Sonreí mientras veía a mi presa atrapada –No eres tan fuerte, pero es mi misión- en ese momento recibí un golpe directo a la mejilla que me derribo y me llevo al piso

-Suelta a Starfire- de pie frente a mi, me miraba bajo su antifaz que era idéntico al mío –Hazlo o te ira mal-

-mh… no recibo ordenes de ti "chico lindo"- me levante y sonreía, aunque me dolía aquel golpe –además esto esta… ardiente… -avente al aire un explosivo y corrí para atrapar a la chica, la cargue como un bulto a mi espalda y escapaba.

"Como desearía no tener que pelear contra ti" me decía en la mente mientras veía la imagen de él. No obstante, Starfire intentaba golpearme y hacerme perder el equilibrio; me harte de sus golpes y active el gas somnífero y se calmo. Estaba a punto de llegar al muelle; cuando vi las luces de una motocicleta acercándose a mí:

-Vaya… veo que Romeo vino por Julieta ¿no es tierno?- trataba de oírme lo mas sarcástica posible

-Ya basta y entrégame a Star-

-Oh claro, te la entregare- baje a la chica y la deje caer al muelle –ups… lo siento se me resbalo-

-¡Star!-corrió en dirección a ella, interpuse mi pie y cayó de cara, mientras yo observaba mis uñas –Eres una… -

-No, no cariño, no debes decir malas palabras- lo mire en el piso, cuando él tomo mi pierna y me hizo caer al suelo; se levantó y jaló de mi pierna; arrastrándome y aventándome a poca distancia

-Apártate- me miraba con coraje, yo intentaba levantarme

-Robin… no hagas que esto termine así…- con trabajos podía respirar; el golpe fue muy fuerte que solo podía sostenerme en cuatro

-debo salvar a alguien especial para mi- miro al muelle y se quito la capa

-No puedo permitirlo- me levante y no podía sostenerme muy bien en pie, el seguía de espaldas a mi; corrí como pude y lo tome de los hombros, recargue mi cabeza en su espalda –tu... no… me…- en ese momento perdi el conocimiento…

_Sentía algo calido,  
rodeaba mi cuerpo,  
no se que era…  
pero era una sensación agradable._

Abrí lentamente los ojos; ahí estaba él de nuevo, sentado, con un mirar tranquilo dirigido a la luna y aunque sabía que éramos enemigos, algo me invitaba a mirarlo y sonrojarme:

-Despertaste-

-ah… eso parece chico bonito- intente levantarme, pero me dolía el vientre - Genial, dormiré bien esta noche-

-Déjate de los sarcasmos- sonriente, me miraba como analizando cada parte de mi -¿Cómo pudiste llegar a ser una molestia? Si eres hermosa- un poco sonrojada trate de evitar su mirada

-Todos tenemos una historia- pero el comenzó a acercarse a mi

–No… Robin… ¿Qué haces?-

-Viendo a un ángel…- mire sus manos y ahí estaba mi antifaz, sorprendida de lo que pasaba, quería alejarme y escapar, pero por mas que intentara, mi cuerpo no me reaccionaba, solo estaba paralizada; el se acercaba a mi cuerpo, luego a mi rostro, nuevamente su respiración estaba en mi cuello y finalmente sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos -¿Nerviosa?- el dulce aire golpeteaba en mi boca; cerré los ojos como dejándome llevar por esta tierna escena romántica.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a tomar fuerzas, mientras el calor y la pasión se apoderaban de mí ser; era una sensación indescriptible y placentera; y por un momento olvide que él era mi rival.

Sin embargo; a lo lejos; se escucharon hélices de un helicóptero, una luz segadora recaía sobre nosotros, lentamente alejamos nuestros labios

-Temo que vinieron por alguien-

-Reconozco eso, y no son tus amigos-

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido, abrí los ojos y lo mire

-lo lamento- me levante finalmente –Pero seguimos…- él nuevamente tomo m rostro

-Siendo enemigos- deje escapar una lágrima, pero el limpio –Quizás si nos hubiésemos conocido en otra situación- gire mi rostro y camine apartándome de él

-El hubiera no existe Robin, no existe- bajo una escalera del helicóptero, nuevamente nos alejamos por nuestro deber.

Al llegar a casa… sobra decir que la bienvenida no fue lo que esperaba:

-Fallaste-

-Perdóname Slade-

-No solo fallaste, no peleaste, mostraste sentimientos- se paro frente a mi y me miraba con tanta ira –Eres débil y me haz decepcionado-

-Slade yo…- me dio una cachetada

-No quiero escuchar tus tontos lloriqueos; ya tuve bastante esta noche- se quito un auricular lanzandolo al suelo –Pero quédate tranquila mi hermosa aprendiz; me encargare de ese problema personalmente-.

Me encerró por días en el cuarto de entrenamiento; ese silencio y la oscuridad, me hacían sentir como cuando estaba pequeña en el hospital; queria escapar, queria correr; liberarme y huir …

Pero es demasiado tarde, la maldad, la vida criminal que ahora llevaba, los enemigos que tengo y la persona que me crio como su hija; es un largo camino como para intentar volver atrás y suponer que nada de esto habia pasado. El seguía ahí, como acechando mis mas profundos sentimientos, no podia borrar ese beso, y lo que hemos vivido tanto como un par de chicos normales y como el papel de heroe y villano.

En verdad, deseaba que en este momento,

Él fuese mi ...


	11. Caminos del heroe

_**Holap!**_

_**Perdón por llegar tarde con los fic, pero andaba en una tipo crisis emocional; Lo siento lo siento lo siento TwT**_

_**Además quiero darles un regalo de navidad a todos ^^**_

**_Feliz Navidad a Todos!!! y Año nuevo tambien!!! :3_**

_**Sayoooo--**_

Aprendiz Cap. 11: Los caminos del héroe.

Quería saber si aun estaba viva; deseaba saber si esto era un sueño, era difícil y la habitación era fría, consumió mi energía.

Cada uno de mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en el, mis latidos solo persistían con la esperanza de verlo una vez mas, pronunciando la palabra que tanto anhelaba escuchar...

Sin embargo, mi dulce sueño fue interrumpido:

-Angelic, ¿Dormiste bien?-

-ja... -estaba molesta- con humo, somnífero ¡creo que cualquiera duerme!-

-Querida niña, sabes que lo hago por tu bien- estaba atrapada en una capsula y el me miraba tras un cristal además complete yo mismo tu tarea -frente a mi había una capsula similar, pero el contenido -la extraterreste que tantas molestias te daba-

-! Oh genial!-

-lo se hermosa, pero solo son parte de mi plan-

-¿Que plan?-

-Veraz aquí tengo un todo o nada. Así de simple-

-No comprendo-

-La lista que pedí son parte de un cañón que destruirá la ciudad, ella iba a ser clave de esto, pero lo que vi la ultima vez, me dolió tanto que solo quiero que te des cuenta del error que has cometido al sentir amor -se acerco a aquella maquina y ajustó algunas cosas en las misma -el jamás te amaría-

¿Tu que sabes Slade? -estaba molesta y contenía mis ganas de golpearla- no comprendes nada-

-al contrario pequeña... yo también ame alguna vez, pero fue hace mucho tiempo que deje de sentir- se oía triste – Pero quizás fue lo mejor, no hubiera sido algo bueno para ellos-

-¿Ellos?-

-además anteriormente, otra muchachita hizo algo muy parecido; no permitiré que esos sentimientos te hieran, eres mas que una aprendiz para mi, no dejare que te hieran mas- eso se había escuchado… algo paternal.

Se abrió el techo y comenzamos a subir en una plataforma, el viento y los truenos azotaban con ira sobre Jump City

-Ahora Angelic, veremos si "Romeo" elige bien- Al termino de sus palabras, habían llegado el mismo y sus bienhechores amigos

-¡Slade libera a…!- su frase fue interrumpida al ver que había dos capsulas –Sabia que eras despiadado, pero ella es…-

-Mi aprendiz- se acerco a mi y retiro aquel antifaz-Y tu amante- Todos estaban impactados al oír las palabras de mi maestro; el ambiente se torno pesado y lleno de desilusión –Robin, esto es tan sencillo que creo no será un gran reto para ti-

-¿Qué planeas Slade?-

-Solo será un pequeño acto- se acercó a la maquina –Aquí tenemos un rayo potente de podría destruir todo lo que quisiera en cuestión de segundos ¿Me pregunto si tu pequeña e indefensa ciudad podrá soportarlo?- se acerco lentamente a Starfire que parecía estar en un profundo sueño –Mírala… tan hermosa, tan dulce, la chica que le haz jurado tu amor, la que haz prometido compartir el resto de tus años, la que te impulsa a seguir en pie… solo por una sonrisa de sus tiernos labios- su mano se acercaba al rostro de la chica

-¡No la toques bastardo!- con irá, Robin estaba a punto de lanzar una de sus armas, Slade se separo de ella y camino directo a mi

-Oh quizás sea esta "misteriosa"; la que soñaste en aquellas noches de deseo impío, la que veías con la oscura intención de realizar algo mas…-

-Basta…- con una voz débil y cortante, aquel petirrojo desvió su mirar

-Si Robin…una debilidad carnal que jamás pensaste tener ¿Y como resistirse cuando tu mejor amigo le miro igual?- el petirrojo y el robot se miraron avergonzados, y es que la verdad incomodaba un poco hasta a mi –Basta de preguntas, es momento de decidir-

-Eres un…- Cyborg emprendió vuelo para lanzar un golpe, pero fue electrocutado por un rayo que cayo del cielo

-No es bueno ser de metal en medio de una tormenta eléctrica- un ligero sarcasmo abrió paso a la batalla –Decide bien- oprimió el botón y nos hizo caer a la pelirroja y a mi al vació, un rayo se dirigía al centro de la ciudad.

Aun mientras caía, mi corazón latía esperanzado por un par de brazos que le recogiesen  
"¿El me rescatara?" resonaban mil voces en mi cabeza


	12. Control song fic

**_Aqui esta otro capitulo de Aprendiz, perdonen la demora, pero hago lo que puedo jejeje ^^U  
¿Saben? Este capitulo lo tengo como un songfic, auqnue muchos creo diran que esta falto de inspiracion, pero espero les guste.  
Le agradezco a mi hermano quien luego me ayuda a escribir  
A mis dos mejores amigas Angie y Tere a las cuales quiero mucho  
Y a mas de la mitad de mis contactos  
A todos ellos ¡Los quieroooo!_**

**_Sayooooo-  
Blue_**

* * *

Aprendiz Cap 12: Control

Mis labios, mi ser, mi alma y mi corazón estaba cayendo al vacío.

Deseaba tanto sentirlo rodeándome; sin embargo solo vi sus ojos llorar...

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?

Right now I feel invisible to you

Like I'm not real

Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?

Why'd you turn away?

Here's what I have to say

I was left to cry there

Waiting outside there

Grinning with a lost stare

That's when I decided

Why should I care?

Cause you weren't there

When I was scared

I was so alone

You need to listen

I'm starting to trip

I'm losing grip

And I'm in this thing alone

Ahí comencé a recordar que viví enamorada de él; lo tuve entre mis brazos, seque parte de sus penas; en mis noches entre mi ser en silencio esperando recibir sus calidas caricias...

Am I just some chick you placed beside you

To take somebody's place?

When you turn around can you recognize my face

You used to love me you used to hug me

But that wasn't the case

Everything wasn't ok

I was left to cry there

Waiting outside there

Grinning with a lost stare

That's when I decided

-Aprendiz, hora de irnos- escuche a mi maestro -no hay mucho tiempo- debajo de mi una nave esperaba mi aterrizaje; pero no podía evitar el amargo sentir, de mi corazón rompiéndose en mil

Why should I care?

Cause you weren't there

When I was scared

I was so alone

You need to listen

I'm starting to trip

I'm losing grip

And I'm in this thing alone

I'm crying out loud

Crying out loud

I'm crying out loud

Y ya en la nave miré atrás; héroes salvando a la ciudad y el chico que quería.

En esos brazos que anhelaba esos ojos que me hacían desmayar y los labios por los que mataría, no me pertenecieron jamás. No pude evitar llorar como la débil niña que fui. ¡Tonta! se escuchaba por cada lágrima al caer

-Angelic, aprende mi ultima lección para ti- le mire y él tocó mi hombro como si fuese mi padre

-¿si maestro?- no podía evitar el tono melancólico en mi voz

Open your eyes

Open up wide

Why should I care?

Cause you weren't there

When I was scared

I was so alone

Why should I care?

Cause you weren't there

When I was scared

I was so alone

-El amor en la vida que llevamos es algo tan peligroso, como el soñar o el desear- baje la mirada y cerre los ojos -Aún él no tiene permitido amar, sin embargo por un instante... dude de su decisión-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Sabía que escogería a Starfire; pero en unos momentos después de la caída, él corrió a ti aunque su novia despertó y le llevo de donde caería el láser-

Why should I care?

If you don't care then I don't care

We're not going anywhere

Why should I care?

Cause you weren't there

When I was scared

I was so alone

Why should I care?

If you don't care then I don't care

We're not going anywhere

Mientras en Jump City; Robin y su equipo habían salvado a la ciudad del láser, los citadinos felicitaban a sus héroes, pero solo el líder no parecía sentir que esto fue una victoria

-Lo siento... pero yo perdí el control- dio la vuelta y camino decepcionado a la gran Torre T


	13. Hora, persecucion y llanto

**_Hola de nuevo, como dije anteriormente, perdon por el restraso de... am... bueno mucho tiempo; no se enojen con migo; ¡Ah! y cambie el capitulo, porque al leerlo bien, a mi no me gustaba mucho asi que le hize unos ligeros cambios._**

**_Espero que si les guste y que dejen un pequeño review._**

**_Blue-Rt_**

* * *

*Unidad Militar de Jump City 10:00hrs / Jun. 17*

-Señor… no pudimos atraparlos-

-Ni siquiera los héroes pudieron… ese maldito bastardo ha llegado muy lejos- con rabia tiro el puño contra la pared – tenemos que interceptarlos-

-No tenemos permiso de…-

-¡Basta de excusas!- cogió el teléfono bruscamente -¡Intercéptenlos!-

*Torre Titán 10:45 hrs.*

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- un chico verde confundido ante la situación, veía a sus compañeros; que cabizbajos ante la ausencia de su líder, no tenían un plan o algo en mente

-Si Robin continúa así, juro que me largo- una fastidiada Raven se levanto y dio la vuelta

-Raven espera- le persiguió Chico Bestia angustiado

-Solo quedamos tú y yo pequeña- Cy toco el hombro de la dulce pelirroja

-Cyborg… yo no lo entiendo; él… ¿Esta enojado?- la pelirroja con un tono tímido no se atrevía a mirarlo

-¿Que no lo entiendes Star? Si, esta molesto, pero no es por ti, si no por…-

-Es ella…- interrumpió y sus ojos soltaron lagrimas de ira – esa _blognark_ fue capaz de…- miró a su compañero fijamente y se paro firme ante él – pero esto no se quedara así- se dirigió a la salida.

*Afueras de Jump City 11:00hrs*

Una nave sobrevolaba el desierto con velocidad:  
-Slade ¿A dónde vamos?- la chica se colocaba unas gafas para la arena

-Ya estamos cerca-

-¿No pudiste evitar la tormenta?-

-Solo lamento no haber puesto el vidrio- entonces se escucharon disparos -¿¡Qué demo…?!-

-¡Maldición! ¡Una emboscada!-ella miró atrás, unos _jeeps_ estaban a algunos metros de distancia

-¡Angelic cúbreme!- dio una vuelta mientras ella preparaba una ametralladora, el cruce de balas había comenzado

-¡Bastardos, mal nacidos!-en grito de guerra la ojiverde tiroteaba sin piedad a todo lo que se movía – ¡Slade estos son resistentes!- tomó mas municiones y cargaba su arma -¡Debemos ir mas rápido!- a medida que disparaba, los _jeeps_ explotaban y pedazos de metal volaban por todas partes

-Lo haces muy bien aprendiz- giraba el volante con fuerza mientras daba al acelerador

-Aprendí del mejor- continuaba disparando; cuando unos _jets_ disparaban desde el cielo -¡Demonios!- dejó el arma a un lado y tomo una _bazooka_ -¡Ahora verán!- disparaba a los soldados sin titubear

-¡Angelic no te muevas tanto!- con algo de dificultad continuaba conduciendo –Esos perros si que vinieron armados- justo en ese momento, él miro arriba y un francotirador estaba apuntando a la chica -¡NO!- soltó el volante y se abalanzó contra ella; se escucho un potente disparo, la nave siguió su curso hasta estrellarse con un enorme cúmulo de arena, el cual cayó sobre este; una gran explosión hizo que todos detuvieran el fuego, mientras se levantaba una gran ola de arena…

*Unidad militar de Jump City 13:00hrs*

-Señor… el blanco ha sido eliminado-

-¿Hay sobrevivientes?-

-Aun no ha sido confirmado, pero fue una gran explosión-

-Es seguro que murieron- en su rostro se dibujo una enorme sonrisa –llamen a los _niños_ díganles que _terminaron las escondidillas- _de su bolsillo saco un habano y lo prendió con orgullo –Adoro mi trabajo-

*Afueras de Jump City 18:00 hrs.*

-¡Vamos sigan buscando!- se oía entre los soldados con voces roncas, sus caras cubiertas de mascaras y armas, caminaban entre escombros carbonizados –Aunque sea muertos, deben estar aquí-

Mientras no muy lejos de donde estaban buscando; una delgada silueta se levantaba torpemente:

-Ah… duele mucho…- su cabeza daba vueltas por el impacto -… ¿Qué paso?...- su cuerpo estaba herido, sus ropas rasgadas y ennegrecidas por la gran explosión -¿dónde estoy?- miro a su alrededor, la noche caía lentamente en el frío desierto; encogía sus hombros mientras se abrazaba –Creo que me divertí mucho…- se acerco lentamente a donde se veía algo de luz; miro a los militares a lo lejos –Creo que seria tonto preguntar a quien buscan- tomó su comunicador, que estaba algo roto –Ojala funcione…- lo prendió y marco un botón –Vamos Slade… contesta…- pero la respuesta era una ruidosa interferencia; lo intento muchas veces –¿Dónde diablos estas Slade?- hasta que aventó el comunicador al piso –Estúpido aparato- pero acto seguido de eso, el comunicador comenzó a transmitir una voz muy peculiar  
-a….a…. apre… aprendiz- ella corrió y tomo el comunicador

-Slade, ¿Slade donde estas?- casi nostálgica, las lagrimas se le volvieron un nudo en la garganta, mientras se ponía de rodillas –Maestro ¿Esta bien?-

-Aprendiz… yo, te ordeno que no vengas…- su voz se escuchaba como la de un moribundo  
-No Slade, ¿¡Dime donde estas!?- su cara se volvía pálida

-No vengas… no vengas…-ahí se había cortado la transmisión

-¡NOOOOOO!- corrió cuesta abajo deslizándose velozmente, "Slade por favor resiste" se decía así misma en sus pensamientos, esperanzada en encontrarlo o siquiera ver una señal, miro en todas direcciones pero simplemente no hallaba nada.

Se acercaba lentamente a los escombros de la nave, solo podía pensar en encontrar a esa prsona, al único que ella podía decir que era…

-¡Ahí esta!- una furtiva luz desde un helicóptero la señalaba -¡Atrápenla atrápenla!- soldados, perros y motos la perseguían, hasta que ella sacó un cuchillo, cortó la garganta de un soldado; tomó su arma y comenzó a disparar -¡Disparen!-

-¡Mueran bastardos, muéranse todos!- esquivaba con tal facilidad todos los disparos; abriéndose paso para seguir buscando, una mano disparaba y otra cortaba yugulares; una gran danza de sangre y pólvora -¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡Hablen ahora!- gritaba a todo pulmón en un tono salvaje y lleno de ira

-¡Disparen, disparen!- se escuchaban entre los transmisores -¡Mátenla si es necesario!- pero no podían acercarse a ella

*Torre Titán 20:00 hrs.*  
La alarma comenzó a sonar

-Algo esta pasando a las afueras de la ciudad- Cy corrió al gran salón al igual que Raven y Chico Bestia  
-Las unidades militares están siendo desplomadas- la oscura chica veía el monitor –Debemos llamar a Robin-

-Pero él no esta, ni tampoco Star-

-No hay tiempo, mejor vámonos- interrumpió el chico verde mientras corrían a la salida

*Afueras de Jump City 00:00 hrs.*

Una escalofriante escena se discernía a mitad de la noche; la arena con tintes rojizos y una montaña con escombros, cuerpos y armas se encontraban bajo los sombríos rayos de luna; y una figura se levanta con rudeza, entre sus brazos cargaba algo totalmente espeluznante

-no… no… no maestro…- un grito de ira y desesperación acalló los alrededores.


	14. Dolor y silencio

**_Holap:_**

**_Bien ahora si me apresure en subir un nuevo capi, gracias a David que casi se desvelo con migo y hasta me ayudo con el titulo de este capitulo; tambien a mi hermano David que siempre se toma 5 minutos de su tiempo para escuchar y darme su visto bueno antes de subirlo a intern_et.**

**_Y tambien agradesco a esos poquitos que leen mi historia. De echo por ustedes tambien quise continuar a escribir ^o^ los quiero y espero me dejen un pequeño review._**

**_Blue-Rt_**

* * *

Aprendiz Cap. 14: Dolor y silencio; una promesa sangrienta.

No alcanzaba a comprender, en un instante se había acabado mi familia, se que no era la primera vez...  
Sin embargo, aun me parecía impactante y aterrador; al tenerlo en mis brazos, ver que todo se había reducido a...

-Ahí esta, no dejen que se mueva...- estaba de rodillas en la arena, sosteniéndolo en mis manos ensangrentadas -¡Idiotas, hagan algo!-

-se… se… Señor... - se les escuchaba temeroso

-¿Que?- me señalaban, mientras miraba sus rostros llenos de horror y pánico -Ha ver, que es e...- sentí como coloco su mano en mi hombro y me tiro al piso

-¡Es un brazo!- uno de los hombres afirmo eso que tenia en mis manos...

-Por Dios, eso es asqueroso...- se escuchaba entre los soldados que casi estaban vomitándose

-Vamos, hemos visto cosas peores- tomo el brazo mutilado de mi maestro y lo mostró como un trofeo -Le tengo tanto miedo a un brazo- en un tono burlón, los demás comenzaban a reírse -Vamos estúpida ¿Este pedazo es tan importante para ti?- coloco el brazo en mi cara y se burlaban, esas risas en mi cabeza me estaban haciendo enfadar... -Si lo quieres, tendrás que arrastrarte por el maldita zorra- se dio la vuelta y lanzo el brazo al aire; mientras todos miraban el volar de el brazo; me levante rápidamente, tome al soldado con la diestra, mi zurda le enterró el cuchillo desde su nuca , lo gire para degollarlo; mientras este caía, alcancé a robar su ametralladora y a disparar a los demás soldados que estaban desprevenidos mientras me deslizaba por el piso, el brazo cayó en mi pecho y justo al levantarme, el ultimo grupo de uniformados estaban desangrándose.

Rompí mas mi ropa y envolví el brazo con cuidado, tome una chaqueta de los uniformados y seguí caminando algunos metros para alejarme de aquel lugar, me sentía sola y quería desaparecer; luego de algunos instantes, mi cuerpo empezó a resentir los estragos de la sangrienta batalla y caí en una oscura cueva, desmayándome de cansancio.

Veía tantos recuerdos, el día que lo conocí, cuando me entreno, cuando me nombro, la primera vez que robé…  
Todos los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente; jamás pensé que Slade me inundara de tantos momentos que buenos o malos, yo lo veía como alguien grande, como a un padre, y que el borro todo mi pasado, que si fue bueno, solo conozco esta vida…

Por alguna extraña razón, un olor a huevos con tocino llego a mi nariz; y desperté; creo que me encontraba en un taller o un cuarto:

-Buenos días- dijo una viejita –Hoy tenemos un delicioso menú-

-E… am… Bu… buenos…. Buenos días-

-Eres una chica tímida ¿he?- la mujer me coloco una charola en mis piernas, había un plato enorme de huevo con tocino, jugo de naranja y una tambaleante gelatina –Se que no es mucho, pero hace tiempo que no recibo visitas-

-Gracias…- mire a la mujer, se veía tan amable y apacible

-Bueno, cuando termines podrás darte un baño; no se tu talla, pero espero te sirvan estas ropas- señalo la regadera y una silla con la ropa, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

Estaba extrañada de la manera en que me trataba esa señora, nadie en años me había hablado ni traído el desayuno. Que por cierto le había quedado delicioso. Mis cosas estaban a un lado de la cama, incluso _eso_, note que ni siquiera intento abrirlo…

Me había terminado de darme una ducha cuando escuche algunos susurros a través del muro, no parecían muy amables:

-¿Señora Mc Green?- era la vos de un hombre

-Si, soy yo-

-Estábamos revisando la zona y estamos buscando a alguien- mire de reojo por la ventana, eran nuevamente mis _amigos _militares -¿La ha visto?- era una fotografía mía…

-Mh…- la señora vio la foto y supe que abriría la boca, aunque –No… no me parece familiar en absoluto, pero si la veo, les informare-

-Muy bien señora, que tenga un buen día- se iban… no podía creer que la señora no hablara, era… extraño; entro a la casa, me vestí lo más rápido posible:

-Bien… creo que ya estas lista- me miró y toco mi hombro

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Conozco a tu maestro y es un buen amigo… no permitiría que su pequeña "avecilla" fuera capturada…"- me había quedado sorprendida –Además eres una chica fuerte y tan malvada como él, eres su mas apreciada creación- mientras hablaba su apariencia cambiaba a la de una joven mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules –ninguna estúpida chica mata a un batallón mi pequeña _mains de sang_- su voz tomaba un acento francés mientras ella tomaba una maleta y colocaba ahí mis cosas y algunas mas –Veamos… ametralladora, _mágnum, _municiones, granadas y este par de dagas- nunca había visto a alguien tan "generosa" –Supongo que estarás bien sola- tomo algunas ropas viejas y una peluca

-Ah… eh… si- me inspiraba un poco de miedo

-Eres inteligente, no necesitaras mas ayuda-

-No señora- aun sentía como si fuese la aprendiza de todos….

-Llámame _Madame Rouge- _ella sonrió, me aventó mi maleta junto con la peluca –Ve a la salida de atrás, encontraras tu transporte y algunas credenciales, por si preguntan quien eres-

-¿Y tú que harás?-

-Solo tienes minutos, ahora vete- me empujo casi corriéndome de la casa –Yo se tratar con estos idiotas- cerro la puerta. Era mi momento de escapar; me coloque la peluca rubia y subí a la moto, seguí mi curso en dirección al este… había escuchado rumores que ahí se encontraba una base titán.

Yo en realidad aun seguía confundía,  
pero en mi mente solo habitaba un pensamiento…

Quería destruir…  
ir ante el idiota que me había quitado a mi padre…  
conseguir más respuestas, era mi obsesión…

Pero más que el destruir…  
estaba tan llena de odio,  
que me puse a recordar que una noche anterior,  
yo solo me cegué de ira, de dolor y desesperación…

Me detuve en un precipicio; tome aquel bulto en mi maleta;  
el viento arrecio contra mi y algunas nubes tormentosas comenzaron a acercarse,  
tire un poco de la tela y el brazo rodó por la misma hasta caer,  
tome mi cabello y lo corte con el mismo cuchillo con el que mate a un escuadrón completo…

Abandonar ese lado humano que aun conservaba…  
desee ser el hielo y el fuego…  
ver como su aliento se acababa entre mis manos…

Yo solo podía pensar en vengar su muerte  
vengar mi soledad  
embriagarme de venganza…


	15. Destruccion del Este

_**Hola a todo el mundo de FF:**_

_**Esperando que aun sigan leyendo mi saga de Aprendiz, por fin pude llegar al capitulo 15 (wiiii Fiesta!!)  
En fin; espero les guste y ahora si me dejen un review, y por quien no me conozca o no se acuerden de mi, llevo aquí años (desde el 2005, se imaginan?).  
Aclaro por un extraño mensaje que me mandaron… y bueno, aclarado esto; ¡Que comience la función!**_

_**Blue-Rt**_

* * *

Aprendiz N° 15 : La destruccion del Este

Era una de aquellas noches tormentosas, cuando jure ante un silencio universal mi venganza; solo contaba con algunas armas, ropas viejas y mi ser. Recorrí en mi motocicleta cada ciudad mientras me abastecía de cosas, comida, nueva tecnología y en el transcurso entrenaba contra algunos idiotas de bares, los policías que alcanzaban verme y uno que otro _héroe enmascarado_, algunos si me daban batalla como ese... bueno lo olvide, pero le gane a él y a su novia _brujilda._

Eran ya casi cuatro meses cuando llegue a la gran Steel City; mi primer objetivo para liberar toda mi ira contra esos _Titanes_, ahí estaba la gran Torre T del Este, detrás de grandes fábricas, una ciudad gris, mugrienta y callada...

Mientras la noche oscurecía un poco más esta triste ciudad; prepare mi nuevo traje y algunas sorpresas que venia preparando para una brillante tarjeta de presentación.

Aunque sin pensarlo o presentirlo, tenía una mirada puesta en mi ingenioso plan y aun más importante, en mí

Me escabullí por debajo del mar, e instale algunos explosivos en su sótano, tenían muchas cosas volátiles... y muchos pedazos de cartón.  
Su alarma no podía detectarme, sabia que tendrían censores de calor, así que incluí algunos _lujitos_ a mi lindo traje:

-Sabia que este traje reflejante, me seria muy útil- el traje cubría todas las funciones de calor y movimiento ante cualquier cámara o censor... es como un espejo en tela -Bueno aunque necesito un mapa...- me acerque lentamente a una cámara de seguridad, corte un cablesillo que emite la señal de alarma y lo conecte a una pequeña computadora -¿Donde están? Vino la diversión- podía ver que hacían y en que parte de la Torre se encontraba cada uno de ellos; alguien en el baño, dos en una habitación y el ultimo entrenando -Una ducha a mitad de la noche ¿día difícil ha?... pero aun no se acaba-

Solo sabia que eran cuatro de ellos, uno se separo hace algún tiempo, creo era un tipo llamado Aqualad... pero de igual manera, estaba preparada para los cinco, no quería ningún fallo en mi plan, una chica con dos varas eléctricas, un par de gemelos rápidos y un tipo al mero estilo _Robin Hood_ eran mis oponentes, aunque he de confesar que presentía que no me darían la batalla que busco.

Estaba ya en el piso catorce, donde se encontraba una enorme regadera, mis lecturas no daban nada por seguro, pero creo era la chica; un combate injusto por mi parte pero daba igual. Entre sigilosamente recargándome entre las paredes mientras aun oía el caer de al regadera; veía la silueta enjabonarse el cabello y tarareando una alegre melodía; estaba aproximándome a recorrer la cortina, cuando su mano se asomo del lado contrario para tomar la toalla, casi salte como un gato asustado y trepe al techo; se abrió súbitamente la cortina y salio la mujer, se asomo como si sospechase algo:

-Chicos... dejen de hacer bromitas, la película de la semana pasada fue buena, pero no me asusta- secaba su cabello mientras se acerco al espejo -Hombres... son tan infantiles...- se decía entre dientes mientras tomaba la secadora, era el momento

-¿Cita el viernes?- me pare atrás de ella a modo de que me viese a través del espejo; se giro rápidamente cuando la ataque con un puño a la cara, unas patadas al estomago hicieron que se recargara en el lavamanos

-¿Que...?- ella me miraba confundida

-No te atrevas a llamarlos... aunque les pasara lo mismo- la tome del cuello, la levante y la arrastre por una pequeña repisa donde tenia algunas botellas -¿Sorprendida _Abejita_?- ella intentaba soltarse, y aunque pataleaba ella no conseguía ni apoyarse en el resbaloso piso

-Creo... ¡que tienes algo ahí!- ella tomo una botella y me avento un liquido a los ojos; la solté accidentalmente por limpiarme los ojos, ella se me había escapado

-¡Maldita!- logre quitarme algo del jabón, pero me ardían los ojos, y solo pude ir a perseguirla -la próxima uso antifaz- estaba tan oscuro que solo pude alcanzarla con el sonar de sus pasos en la alfombra; cuando la pesque, le tome de los hombros y la tumbe al piso; comencé a golpearla en la cara a puñetazo limpio, pero ella me derribó con un puntapié en el estomago, que me hizo estrellar contra la pared; ella casi se arrastro hasta activar un gran botón rojo, entonces las alarmas de la Torre comenzaron a sonar, la luz roja me alcanzaba a iluminar

-Ya la active, ellos vienen en camino ya a unos pisos-

-Te dije que no lo hicieras- corrí a ella y le embestí; una pelea casi de _gatas_ en el piso pero no tenia otra opción que inmovilizarla con una llave doble Nelson

-Duele... Duele...- ella quería safase a toda costa; pero gire su cuello sin matarla, para dejarla inconciente, la solté en el piso y justo ahí alguien se aproximaba como con muchos pasos, nuevamente salte al techo y active mis zapatos anti-gravedad, y me quede parada de cabeza en el techo; se abrió la puerta y eran esos gemelos

-¡Bumble Bee, no!- se acercaron a la chica que yacía inmóvil en el piso; cercas de ahí, logre visualizar una caja negra, prepare mi cuchillo y lo avente; era justamente la caja de fusibles de toda la torre; la alarma había parado y estábamos completamente a oscuras

-¿Que esta pasando?- había olvidado que traje unas lentes de visión nocturna, así que me las coloque y me abalance entre su lámpara que estaba al centro de la habitación:

-Menos, protege a...- me abalance en la misma y me aventé al que estaba mas próximo, creo era el que estaba hablando...

-¡Mas!- lo escuche claro a mi derecha, así que le lance un golpe a su barbilla, dejándolo también inconciente; pero a mi izquierda, el otro gemelo se había levantado y se aproximaba a mi con una tabla; así que me hice a un lado y mi brazo se deslizo entre su cuello y así mantenerlo quieto, intento mover la tabla de un lado a otro

-Oye estoy atrás de ti- susurre a su oído, el lanzo la tabla atrás, pero lo jale y lo hice girar con toda mi fuerza hasta soltarlo y dejarlo estrellar contra una tabla llena de botones, eso hizo que parpadearan las luces

-¿Una chica?- su expresión extrañada al verme por unos segundos, el se había quedado parado, mientras yo corrí de frente contra él y me metí por debajo de un ligero espacio que había por sus piernas; me levante nuevamente y lo tome de los hombros y lo hacia para atrás, como un _Cristo; _y no se como, pero yo era extrañamente mas alta que él, eso me había dado ventaja para cargarlo y llevarlo a estrellarse contra todo lo que se pusiese en frente, como un escudo humano; hasta estrellar su cabeza y cuerpo contra la puerta metálica, eso lo había dejado inconciente

-Tres de cuatro...- lo deje caer al piso a él también -Creo que no voy tan mal...- sacudí mis manos cuando di la vuelta y ahí estaba una luz apuntándome

-Pero uno es la diferencia- había un chico apuntándome con una flecha...

**---Continuara---**


	16. El mensaje de Maldala

_**Holap:**_

_**Bueno en realidad el capitulo era enormemente largo, por eso dos capis en una noche ^^U (ridículo no?)  
Dadas las explicaciones; dedico el capi a todos que aun tienen fe en mi en que volví a escribir (3 gracias muchachos!!! Los quelo musho!!!)**_

_**Sayooo-**_

_**Blue-Rt**_

* * *

Aprendiz N° 16: Destrucción del Este (Segunda Parte); El nombre de la chica Misteriosa.

Estaba siendo apuntada con una flecha luminosa, después de derrotar a _los tres chiflados:_

-Tú debes ser el chico arquero del que he escuchado- di un par de pasos atrás... aunque sabia que ahí estaba la puerta y estaba cerrada

-Ríndete, no me gusta lastimar a las _niñas-_ la luz no me permitía ver muy bien, así que baje las lentes a mi cuello y lo vi...

-No puede ser...- la poca iluminación de su flecha, me hacían ver un poco su rostro; él era tan parecido a... -Robin... ¿Eres tu?- mi voz se haca un delgado hilo de tristeza...

-¡Oh tu también! ¡No soy Robin! ¡Soy Speedy!- bajo ligeramente el la flecha y vi ese cabello rojizo-castaño... era obvio que no era él...

-Si... ya veo- por un momento me lo había creído, pero simplemente era imposible; así que volví a la pelea y salte al techo nuevamente donde corrí a la ventana, la rompí y salí por ahí

-¡Alto! ¡Detente!- el se asomo a la ventana; disparo una cuerda que se atoro arriba, el comenzó a subir a toda velocidad

-¿Como lo...?- el se acercaba rápido, así que prepare mis dagas

-Dos palabras, zapatos anti-gravedad- le di un par de puñaladas en el estomago; y mientras el impacto lo hacían alejarse un poco dejando un rastro de sangre, ya estaba cerca de la azotea; rápidamente coloque los explosivos al rededor de un escape de aire caliente, por obviedad, daban justamente a la toma de gas -Ahora a dar un _recadito_- el chico había terminado de subir; estaba casi cayéndose de dolor, pero no bajaba su guardia mientras se acercaba a mi

-Eres muy rápida- su respiración jadeante no le permitía hablar muy bien

-Si, debí haber sido atleta ¿No crees?- sonreí mientras me quede paradita ahí

-¿Eres nueva?... ah...- toco su estomago ensangrentado y cayo en una rodilla

-Tal vez- me reí un poco mientras di un par de pasos hacia él -Creo que debería... creo que no...- me deleitaba ver a ese chico sufrir -Debo golpearte mas, o debo dejar que te desangres... ah... es mas difícil que decidir que usar en una cita- me cruce de brazos y me incline para verlo cara a cara

-Jeje... me encanta tu estilo- él reía a pesar del dolor; pero suspire

-Si, eso hubiese dicho él- la sangre no dejaba de manchar el piso

-¿Él?- sus ojos se postraron en mi, retire mi mascarilla de mi rostro para respirar el aire nocturno

-Una noche como esta... fui capaz de robarle un beso, una noche así... casi dejamos que el deseo nos llevara a lo carnal, pero una noche así... me hizo ver, que él jamás me amo...- volví a colocarme la mascarilla -Y aun así, decidió destruirme, a mi padre y a mi...- lo mire con mucha ira -Es por eso que deseo venganza y matarlo, destruiré su mundo tal y como lo hizo con migo...-le di una patada en la cara, eso le hizo levantar un momento y caer nuevamente de espaldas

-Ah... espera no...-

-No, mejor escucha con atención- lo tome de las muñecas y mis piernas aprisionaban las de él contra el piso -Dile a Robin... que pronto volveremos a tener una dulce cita- su cara se tornaba pálida y sus labios temblaban de temor -Creo que es... momento de que te vayas...- me levante y di la vuelta, el había quedado paralizado -¡Ah! y si pregunta... dile que... te mando Maldala- un trueno había caído cerca de ahí

-Tu... - su rostro había quedado sorprendido de mis palabras

-Anda, huye con tus patéticos amigos y corran hacia Jump City- le mostré el control de la bomba, solo tenia menos de un minuto para escapar; se levanto abruptamente y corrió al las escaleras de emergencia; mientras yo me pare en un extremo de la torre, tire el control atrás y salte al vacío....

Aquel viento frío en mi cuerpo, me hacia recordar cuando subí en su moto, cuando subimos al mirador y aun mas nostálgico, cuando intento besarme y yo me rehúse...  
Por un tiempo pensé, que podía olvidarlo, pero quizás ver a ese muchacho tan parecido a él...  
Solo quizás...

Abrí unas alas metálicas y comencé a sobrevolar un poco parte de la ciudad, la explosión me había dado un poco mas de impulso y así llegar a lo más oscuro de un bosque donde escondí mis cosas y así proseguir con mi camino. La lluvia era detestable, ya que no me permitía cambiarme a gusto y mi cabello se esponjaba como una bola de algodón. Pero un ligero dolorcito me hizo reaccionar al quitarme mi ajustado traje negro, al tocar, descubrí una herida de mi intensa batalla; así que debí curarme sola también; pero un trueno trajo con sigo una misteriosa silueta que se imponía frente a mi

-Hm...Vamos _titancillo de pacotilla_ aprende a rendirte- pero se acercaba a mi con un caminar lento y siniestro -He matado un pelotón y a muchos imbéciles... no dudaría en hacerte lo mismo- prepare mi cuchillo, pero este desapareció con el siguiente trueno

Algo estaba acechándome, no sabia que era realmente, pero mi instinto me decía claramente que debía atacar en mi primera oportunidad; entonces un rayo cayo en un árbol detrás de mi, al voltear ahí estaba esa capucha negra y se distinguían unos delgados labios pálidos; me asuste y corrí a mi motocicleta, pero algo me había atrapado el pie y tropecé.

Sentía miedo, pero no quería demostrarlo; así que me prepare con mis dos dagas nuevamente; corte la rama en mi pie y me levante

-Anda ataca- escupí un poco de tierra que tenía en la boca, cuando eso me tomo de ambas muñecas con tal fuerza que me hizo tirar mis dagas, vi como una sonrisa de dibujo en aquel pálido rostro y pronuncio en voz muy baja:

-Bien hecho... hermanita-

**_--CoNtInUaRa--_**


	17. ¿Hermandad o alianza?

-Hermanita- su voz tranquila y su aspecto bajo la tormenta, me llevo a creer que era un fantasma.

-No tengo tiempo; debo irme- me levante y camine atrás, pero la tierra se hizo un muro y no me dejaba pasar

-Tranquila, no hemos venido a hacerte daño-

-Ah… - cubrí mi herida que aun seguia abierta –Pues entonces deja que al menos me cure esto-

-Impaciente ¿No?- un chico salio desde los árboles y se acercaba a mi derecha –Algo así escuche de ti-

-Pero debo admitir que es hermosa y valiente, aun mas que las estúpidas titanes- a mi izquierda un rayo morado alumbraba con intensidad…

Tres encapuchados me tenían como acorralada, parecía que realmente no pudiese escapar.

-Bueno si, soy todas esas cosas; pero antes que nada, soy la hija de Slade- tome nuevamente mis dagas y me puse en posición de ataque; el chico corría en dirección a mí; enterré las dagas, me impulse arriba para darle una buena patada en la cara. El tipo cayó y salte en su cabeza para correr lejos:

-¡Se escapa!- la chica a mi izquierda grito y comenzaron a perseguirme

-¡Idiota! ¡La dejaste escapar!-escuche a mis espaldas, corrí a mi motocicleta, tire las dagas y sin colocarme el casco, arranqué

-¡Vamos atrápenla!- las dos sombras me seguían por los aires, mientras otra motocicleta casi me alcanzaba a la par

-¡Demonios!-Saque una pistola que tenia en la caja trasera y comencé a dispararles -¡Déjenme sola!- dos rayos morados dieron a mis llantas y perdí el control, gire y me impulse para saltar lejos

-¡No la pierdan de vista!- la tierra nuevamente comenzó a levantarse y unas manos de lodo trataban de tomarme del pie, intentaba dispararles pero era totalmente inútil

-No…- estaban a punto de terminarse mis municiones y finalmente el lodo me separo los brazos y las piernas; me ponían contra el piso y no me podía mover, era como si el lodo se hubiese vuelto unas rocas que me apresaba

-Ríndete ya- ellos nuevamente me habían atrapado, estaba yo contra le lodo y no me dejaban en paz, se colocaron a mi alrededor y me sentía derrotada

-¡Suéltenme!- forcejeaba con todo mi cuerpo; pero las piedras se apretaban mas y sentía como se me cortaba la circulación

-Creo que no haz entendido hermanita- la voz de la primera encapuchada se acerco a mi oído –Somos como tu- se descubrió su rostro y mostró unos largos y dorados cabellos

-Repudiados por el universo, humillados, olvidados y buscados por esos estúpidos titanes…- la otra chica había hecho lo mismo, mostrando una cabellera oscura como la noche; esta caminaba en círculos alrededor de mí

–Pero… a ti y a mi nos acogió una persona que nos enseñó la verdadera fuerza- la rubia colocó una laptop frente a mi y al abrirla, estaba una imagen de Slade por la pantalla

-¡Slade!- la sorpresa de aun verlo con vida, me hacia sentir ligeramente aliviada

-Mh… sabia que reaccionaria así…- la otra paró su caminar y se detuvo a mi lado –Y no obstante- se inclino y tecleo un poco, la pantalla mostró una dolorosa imagen donde Richard y Kori estaban en un parque acaramelados

-Basta…- me dolía, no soportaba verlo

-Y viene lo mejor- el tecleo también y la pantalla mostró un comunicado del presidente:

"Ciudadanos de Jump City; estoy orgulloso de informarles que el famoso "Slade" ha sido eliminado; lamentablemente muchos murieron en el campo de batalla… pero serán honorablemente recordados"

-No existes para nadie…- el chico bajo la tela de su capucha, pero el no tenia un rostro que mostrar; si no una mascara con una gran "X" desde la frente –Todos creen que estas muerta o posiblemente, eres nadie…- los tres estaban parados frente a mi y el aire se hacia pesado

-¿Ahora entiendes que eres igual a nosotros?- la chica de cabellos negros me extendió la mano; las rocas se apartaron de mi y me senté, cucbri nuevamente mi herida para que dejara de sangrar

-Nadie… esa siempre ha sido mi existencia- mire arriba y los tres extendían su mano

-Pero ahora podrás consumar tu venganza- ella bajó y se sento a mi lado, corto un poco la tela y la limpio

-Obtener más poder y fuerza, aun mas allá de lo que te imaginas…- la chica hizo brillar sus ojos de un color violeta y acerco sus manos que comenzaron a curarme

-Juntos seremos invencibles- el chico se inclino un poquitito mas y mire sus ojos a travez de la mascara –Además eres muy bonita, ese perdedor no te merece…- las dos chicas inmediaamente se levantaron y le dieron un coscorrón al _muy halagador_ tipo

-Mejor cállate Red- ellas a coro

-Pero ninguna tan hermosa como mi Terra o mi Blackfire- el tipo soltó una pequeña risa mientras sobaba sus chichones en la _cabezota_

_-_Tonto- murmuro una de ellas, me levante y los miraba, sabia que era gracioso pero no me nacía la risa

-Gracias… de verdad aprecio mucho su ayuda, somos del mismo lado, pero no se si…- la rubia detuvo mi hablar, colocando su mano en mi hombro

-Aprendiz, no tengas miedo; Slade mas que nada en el mundo, desea que se haga realidad tus planes; para eso he venido yo… la antigua aprendiz…- sus aires de experiencia y ese porte al hablar, solo me decía que ella de verdad había conocido a mi maestro

-¿Qué?..- me confundían un poco sus palabras

-Pero bueno, es historia del pasado, que _enterré-_ rió un poco ante su propio chiste

-Ya, solo di que aceptas- los miré y presentía algo, pero eran iguales a mi…

-Acepto- estire mi mano y la coloque al centro del círculo

-Esta bien- la ojiazul coloco su mano sobre la mía

-Deseo destruir a mi verdadera hermana…- una maliciosa sonrisa se desprendí de ella y coloco su mano también

-Me seria muy grato ayudarles- el chico tambien coloco su mano.

¿Una hermandad o una alianza? Esa noche fue algo especial, pues no solo acabe con algunos titanes, si no que encontré gente que podría ayudarme a mi venganza…

**_::…Continuara…::_**

_

* * *

_

**Hola a todos...**

**Am... por donde empiezo? bueno la verdad, es que no me gusto el cpaitulo anterior, asi que mejor subire este que en cierta manera, me encanto y ademas, muchos me ayudaron a subirlo. Doy un gran agradecimiento a mi pequeña sobrinita por inspirarme a subir este capitulo mejorado.**

**Esperamos (si ella tambien) que les guste y dejen un pequeñito Review :3**

**Bye bye =D**


	18. Ira

Ahora me encontraba en un nuevo lugar  
dedicados a mentir, odiar y pelear;  
derramamos un tipo especial de sangre  
aunque en nuestra vida nos conocimos  
algo aun mas fuerte nos unió;  
la perfecta venganza,  
como una familia del mal.

Aprendiz capítulo 18: Ira

Ya había pasado una semana; Blackfire y Red-X me habían entrenado aun más duro que Salde…

Sangré en más de una ocasión, me sentía débil y confundida; pero ellos no desistían en nuestros entrenamientos.

Me sentía como una verdadera hermanita a su lado; pues además de que eran más grandes que yo; me tuvieron cierto trato:

-¿Maldala?- él seguía siendo un idiota, pero muy bien parecido -¿Por qué ese nombre?-

-Bueno, fue lo primero que paso por mi cabeza, ni si quiera tengo idea de donde lo saque- abría el refrigerador de la nave y saqué una cerveza

-Al menos suena original- miraba su mascara mientras platicábamos, entonces le di la mitad de mi bebida

-¿Tu crees?- él se había bebido mi cerveza; y antes de decir cualquier cosa, Terra había entrado a la habitación.

-Chicos hemos llegado; traje de batalla ¡ahora!- Dijo mientras se colocaba sus guantes negros. Corrimos a cambiarnos y dirigirnos al cuarto de comando de la nave; tomamos nuestros puestos y comenzamos un ataque a la penitenciaria de Jump City.

Los cañones y disparos solo eran para abrirnos paso y entrar a las instalaciones; los reos y criminales salían de sus celdas y corrían como hormiguitas; pero nosotros íbamos por el premio mayor:

-¡Ahora! ¡Salten!- Blackfire había dejado la nave en automático, los cuatro saltamos hasta caer en el centro del edificio y dividirnos en busca de Slade

-Nos encontraremos aquí, solo tenemos unos minutos para cuando lleguen los titanes- ordenó la rubia

-De acuerdo- corrimos en direcciones opuestas.

La adrenalina del momento me hacia ignorar completamente el ruido; sé que había muchos tipos escapando y el mínimo roce, me llevó a dejar inconcientes a varios. Pero corrí por varios pasillos hasta llegar a un lugar solitario; intuitivamente sentí que mi maestro se encontraba en las cercanías; pues eran las celdas que tenían reforzamientos de titanio y múltiples cámaras de seguridad:

-¡Slade!- nuevamente traído a mi recuerdo, el angustiante grito de aquella noche en el desierto recorría mi garganta; disparando en cada celda, solo veía a muchos perdedores, incluido un chico con cabeza de araña y un gordo –Se hace tarde- finalmente, la ultima celda estaba frente a mi; tome mi _bazooka_, apunte firmemente y justo antes de jalar el gatillo; escuche el calentar de un cañón láser:

-Los rumores eran ciertos, volviste- su voz había cambiado, pero era inconfundible

-Esto no es sobre ti- su reflejo en el acero de mi arma, mostró a un hombre

-Lo sé, pero esto ya es demasiado Ciel…- Pero era el mismo idiota de siempre

-¡No me llames así!- y gracias a un eficaz movimiento que me enseño Blackfire; tiré mi arma, desvié su cañón con un puntapié hacia atrás dando la vuelta, quedando con los brazos abiertos; me dirigí a su espalda, doble sus brazos hacia atrás, entrelazando mi pierna tras la suya –Nunca me he llamado Ciel y ya no soy la aprendiz de nadie- debilité sus rodillas y lo llevé contra el piso, apoyándome sobre su espalda –Quizás ustedes salvaron una ciudad- jalé mas de sus brazos y escuche el crujir del metal –¡A costa de destruir mi mundo!- tiré con toda mi fuerza y desprendí sus brazos del cuerpo; él gritó con tanto dolor y sufrimiento que luego de unos instantes, sacó chispas de su cuerpo y se había quedado inerte.

Lo vi, y sin esperar otra cosa; tomé nuevamente mi bazooka y dispare a la puerta. Entré en el polvo de la explosión, buscando a mi maestro:

-¡Slade!- aunque se había acabado el tiempo, no me iría sin él, entré casi hasta el fondo de la celda… -no, demonios…- nuevamente esa frustración:

-¡Maldala regresa ahora!- escuche el transmisor, comprendí que Slade no estaba en este lugar.

Regrese en el punto donde nos reuniríamos, y mi sorpresa fue encontrar a un guepardo verde a punto de caerme encima

-oh dios… hay cosas que nunca cambian- apunté mi arma contra la bestia; sin embargo una fuerza oscura me tomó por sorpresa aventándome lejos, desarmandome y estrellándome contra la pared

-¿Quién es?- transformándose nuevamente en humano; aquél joven verde se acerco a la chica que ahora portaba una capa blanca

-Veo que ya me olvidaron- me levanté, tomé mis dagas de la espalda y corrí en dirección a ellos -¡Ya verán!-

-¡Cuidado!- él quitó a la mujer aventándola a unas cajas; perforé su brazo con mi ataque, no me detuve hasta ver que caía al suelo, corte una y otra vez su cuerpo, que mis ropas quedaron mancilladas de un tinte rojizo…

-¡Logan!- Salió horrorizada de entre las cajas

-Es mi turno...- dos brazos de lodo tomaron a Raven; que consumida en su propia ira, Terra envolvió viva a su victima y la aplastó entre dos grandes muros de piedra -¿Me extrañaste _bruja_?- reía con tal malicia -¡Muere!- separó ambos muros, bajándola con tal brutalidad, dejó caer ambos muros sobre el cuerpo moribundo de la chica…

-De verdad que la odiabas- sarcástica, Blackfire tomó de su hombro –Pero aun debes controlarte- parecía que sacó a la rubia de su trance

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Red estaba frente a mí

-Hora de irnos amigo- me di la vuelta mientras limpiaba mi rostro; miró por un instante al otro chico

-No tenías por que...- interrumpí su sermón

-¡Calla!_-_ giré bruscamente, vi a través de su mascara el miedo en su ojos; retomé mi andar y él solo se resigno a caminar detrás de mi

-Hora de irnos...- salí de ese lugar, la nave llegó y con un rotundo fracaso a nuestro plan, era momento de seguir nuestra venganza; destruyendo a todo aquel que se interponga.

---Centro de Gotham City; 22:30 hrs.---

El andar de una silueta con una larga gabardina, se ha detenido frente al brillo de un televisor en una tienda de electrodomésticos:

-Nos encontramos sobrevolando en lo que queda de la penitenciaria de Jump City...- la reportera solo podía mostrar como el edificio quedaba en cenizas tras el humo de un gran incendio –Atacado por un nuevo grupo de jóvenes que...- las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad, hacían que se paralizara, por el impacto que estas le causaban -sin embargo, algo mucho peor ha ocurrido en esta noche...- la escalofriante escena de una mano pálida colgando de una camilla y las mantas ensangrentadas cubriendo el cuerpo, le llevaron a desplomarse por completo –el terror ha regresado a la ciudad-

Golpeó el vidrio de la tienda con ambas manos, recargo su frente y una pequeña lagrima recorrió su rostro...

_**::..cOntInUArA..::**_

* * *

_**Hola chicos:**_

**_Bueno como se daran cuenta en este capitulo 18 me puse un tanto salvaje y sangriente. Espero no les moleste y que me perdonen la graaaaaaaaan espera. Pero como saben, siempre me tardo en subir... y ahora mas por que estoy retomando mis estudios ^^_**

**_No pido mucho, mas que un pequeño review de ustedes ¿si?_**

**_Sayoooo~_**

**_Blue-Rt (Azu)_**


	19. Cruel Regreso

**Aprendiz; Capitulo 19: Un cruel regreso.**

Su propio miedo los hacía cedernos el paso, nos ofrecían las joyas como tributo y los policías eran unas fieles mascotas. A dos meses de nuestro ataque a la penitenciaria; algunos se unieron, otros huyeron o fueron eliminados. Nos volvimos los dueños de Jump City; aunque hubo intentos de librarse de nosotros, eran cruelmente silenciados, usados de ejemplo de lo que no se debía hacer.  
Pero aun continuaba esa _espinita_ en mi interior, que me decía a cada instante, que él continuaba allá afuera:

-Hemos conseguido información- Terra había llegado una tarde después del acostumbrado patrullaje en la ciudad –Hay tres posibles lugares donde puede estar Slade- desplegó un mapa; tenía marcados los lugares donde habíamos buscado anteriormente y los nuevos objetivos –Blackfire y Red se encargaran de la zona en construcción; Maldala, encárgate de la casona abandonada y yo iré al desierto- la ubicación de cada una estaban totalmente alejadas entre sí, pero eso no era lo que me detenía -¿Todo bien Maldala?-

-Terra, tu sabes que hay en ese lugar...-

-Lo sé- ella me miró y tomó mi hombro –Por eso debes ir- se dieron la vuelta y continuaron.

Intuía que algo de esto no me gustaría, pero al regresar a aquel lugar; la nostalgia se agobio de mi, instalándose en un doloroso _nudo_ en la garganta.

El polvo seguido de mis pasos, el crujir de vidrios caídos y la poca luz en aquel lugar; abrían recuerdos heridos y sollozantes en mi mente, imágenes de días bañados en una gloria dorada y aun resonaban sus palabras, sus regaños y sus enseñanzas...

-Slade... ¿donde estarás?- las habitaciones estaban tan llenas de fantasmas, que era inevitable el recorrer de lágrimas por mi amargo rostro:

-Maldala... ¿Cuál es tu posición?- Terra irrumpió en el melancólico momento a través del comunicador:

-En mi casa-

-¿Hay algo?- miré alrededor de mi; mas sin embargo no encontré nada

-Solo aire, él no ha regresado aquí-

-Entiendo... pues regresa aho...- la comunicación se había cortado

-¡Terra! ¿¡Terra estas ahí!- Era de nuevo el sonido cortante de interferencia, después solo silencio; las cosas comenzaron a ponerse interesantes.

Subí a un helicóptero y volé a la posición de Terra; pero al llegar tuve una desagradable sorpresa: fuego y humo rodeando gran parte del desierto; la supuesta base militar, sólo era una triste construcción derrumbada y no encontraba a mi _hermana_.  
Salté en paracaídas a mitad del incendio, pues algo me decía que no era simple casualidad. Me abría paso aventando un poco de arena a las llamas, saltando vigas y materiales quemándose, y finalmente entré en un cuarto donde se originaba el incendio

-¡Terra!- derribé la puerta y salte para evitar que el marco me cayese encima – ¡Terra!- no lograba verla entre el humo; pero el sonido de alguien tosiendo debajo de una escalera, me guió a través del humo:

-Angie... an... Angelic- escuche sus gemidos dolorosos

-¡Terra no!- corrí en su auxilio, pues estaba enterrada bajo los escombros de esa escalera –No, no, no quiero perderte- intente quitarle la construcción de encima; pero era demasiado pesada

-No Angelic... es demasiado tarde para mí, sálvate...-

-No Terra, eres mi hermana y debo ayudarte-

-Si te quedas, moriremos y nos habrán ganado-

-¿¡Que?-

-Volvió...- tomó mi mano –no descansará, hasta vengarse...- jadeaba en cada palabra, hasta que se quedo débil y cerró los ojos.

La ira volvió a consumirme en ese momento; grité en sumo dolor y deseé destruir todo a mi paso. Con una fuerza que aún no logro explicarme; tome la pared deshecha y la levanté; cargue a Terra entre mis brazos y salí. La recosté en el helicóptero y llame a mis otros dos hermanos:

-Black, Red esto es una trampa-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Red se escuchaba desconcertado

-Han matado a Terra...-

-¡No!- gritó Blackfire

-Los veo en el centro de la ciudad; esta noche acabaremos con todo-

-Entendido- prendí los motores y volé a aquel lugar; realmente tenia deseos de acabar con todo y mi venganza seria absoluta.

_**::..cOntInUArA..::**_

* * *

_**Hola chicos:**_

**_==U am... se que no muchos leen esta historia y que bueno ¿A quien le importa? aun la escribo pues me gusta. Quiero e intento llamar la poquita atencion de ustedes con este giro a la trama y tambien que les guste.  
Por cierto, ya estoy en proyecto del capitulo final, pero no me odien si hago tres finales... digamos que no sé cual seria el mas adecuado jeje ^^U  
_****_No pido mucho, mas que un pequeño review de ustedes ¿si?_**

**_Sayoooo~_**

**_Blue-Rt (Azu)_**


	20. Clon

**Aprendiz Cap. 20: **

El atardecer anunciaba con su tinte carmesí el caer del héroe maldito que había robado la vida de nuestra hermana mayor, Terra…

-Blackfire… es la hora- su cuerpo le habíamos vuelto cenizas y el aire se llevó lo que quedaba de ella al profundo mar azul

-Te vengaremos, así tengamos que destruir la ciudad misma- Agregó Red-x cuando se vació aquella vasija de cristal. Lleno de tristeza lanzo unos pétalos blancos y partimos en la nave. Tomamos nuestras armas y nos dirigimos al mítico puente, donde comienzan mis recuerdos de él.

-No se separen, por que es lo que esperan…- la pelinegra aun se andaba con ese tono sombrío y hostil, pero mantenía sus manos encendidas con sus rayos.

El viento era denso y casi era imposible hacer una respiración profunda; así caminamos durante dos horas hasta llega a la zona poniente de la ciudad desolada, tan callada y tan destruida, sórdida solo ante mis recuerdos, cuando él estaba en mi corazón.

-Ese maldito, se ha escondido muy bien- Red movía algunas cajas de un viejo almacén y sin darme cuenta; habíamos llegado a esa plaza, ahí donde nos conocimos como dos chicos comunes; y por un instante me deje llevar por ese mismo recuerdo y perdí la concentración.

-¡CUIDADO!- Black me empujo al piso –¡esta aquí!- se levanto abruptamente y disparó contra lo que intento darme hasta llegar a los congeladores de la plaza; Red y yo corrimos a socorrerla pero ella fue aventada hacia nosotros –Es mas fuerte… esa… desgraciada…-

-¿Qué?- mire arriba y ahí estaba de nuevo ella –No puede ser ¿¡TÚ!- tome rápido mi arma de iones y le dispare, pero ella esquivo el rayo con facilidad, me tomó del cuello

-¿Esperabas a alguien mas… Angelic?- Ella sabía mi nombre real –No me tomes por una tonta… ¡Richard es solo MIO!- Me lanzó al otro extremo de la plaza hasta caer en una fuente. Esta se acercaba mortíferamente para perforarme, pero Blackfire se metió y comenzó a pelear contra ella

-¡Tu no eres mi hermana!- se peleaban en el aire, lanzándose rayos y destruyendo el lugar; Red tomo de mi brazo y me saco de aquel lugar.

-No sé que pasó por tu mente, pero reacciona ya, es el objetivo…- Corríamos hasta quedar en una construcción a cinco kilómetros de ahí.

-Pero... Blackfire…-

-Ahora esta peleando contra esa cosa…-

-Es su hermana, es…-

-No…- Se escuchó en las sombras de la construcción y de inmediato reaccione, al igual que Red y disparamos por instinto a donde su silueta se marcaba

-Bastardo… ¡PAGARAS POR LO DE TERRA!- saltó en dirección a él, pero le derribo de un solo golpe, tirando hasta el fondo de la construcción, se dirigió a mí y solo estaba a un metro de mi, su cabello largo, el traje oscuro como la noche:

-¿¡Como te atreves a estar tan tranquilo ante mi!- Prepare mis sai; no contenía mis ganas de matarle a sangre fría, pero se retiro el antifaz y en sus ojos vi algo que no podía comprender.

-Angelic… te busque tantas veces, por tanto tiempo- se acercaba lentamente y solo podía poner mis armas al frente para defenderme –Escúchame-

-No… ¡NO!- me abalance contra él, tomo de mi diestra torciéndome el brazo, me di una vuelta impulsándome y le di una patada en el estomago, le jale hasta levantarlo y lanzarle contra una viga, mi zurda aun tenia una sai y se la lancé con toda mi fuerza a que le diera en el pecho, pero la detuvo y la tiro al vacío; me encarrilé en dirección a él para darle un puñetazo en la cara pero salto, di en la viga y el me tomo de ambas manos y me coloco contra la misma- ¡SUELTAME!- forcejeaba con todas mis fuerzas – ¡Mataste a la única persona a la cual le he importado!- me hizo arrodillar de dolor mientras me contraía mas hacia la viga; se me estaba acabando el aliento – Te odio… Te odio… Te odio más…- comenzaba a jadear, y mis rodillas se habían quedado ahí sobre el fierro

-Escúchame ahora- su tono era gentil aún en ese instante; peor fue interrumpido por un puntapié volador de Red

-¡Hey idiota!- se interpuso entre él y yo – ¡Deja a la dama en paz!- me ayudo a levantarme: -Maldala… ¿estas bien?- me puso de pie y sabíamos que ambos podíamos contra él – Vamos- Red se adelanto a darle una patada alta mientras yo me barrí por debajo de él y le tire al piso; dimos una doble patada sobre él; pero tomó a Red de la pierna y le tiro también al piso mientras que a mi me evito darle otra patada y me dio la vuelta haciéndome caer; Red se puso de pie y se tiró sobre el haciéndole una llave en el cuello; pero con una increíble fuerza se levantó le invirtió la misma llave; corrí hacia el para darle un _dropkick_ y así zafar a Red –Haz mejorado _chaparrita_- Le di la mano para que se levantara

-Vamos, tenemos que ir por…- entonces un rayo rojo pasó entre nuestros rostros; miramos, era de nuevo ella – ¡Starfire!- ella estaba sobre la construcción

-¡NO!- con desesperación, Red y yo miramos la terrible escena sobre nosotros – ¡Blackfire!- su cuerpo pendía de la mano de ella, su cabello y extremidades se mecían con el soplar del viento

-¿La quieren?- una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en el que muchos creímos el rostro de "la inocente" Starfire –Pues ahí esta- soltó una carcajada y con desprecio lanzó a la inerte pelinegra al vacío. Por inercia Red saltó tras ella, al tomarle en el aire, disparó una cuerda hacia una viga, habiendo aterrizado a salvo:

-Háblame… ¡HÁBLAME! ¡BLACKFIRE!- le tomaba de los hombros; se retiró a mascara –Komand'r despierta…- esta era la primera vez que había escuchado su nombre, pero era demasiado tarde. Su mano dio una caricia gentil a los labios de ella, luego la empuño, miró arriba hacia Starfire, de un movimiento salto casi volando por los aires y le abofeteo con fuerza – ¡ESTUPIDO CLON!- gritó lleno de ira mientras yo me hacia atrás

-¿Clon?-...

_**..::C0NTiNU9RA::..**_

__**N_o tengo excusa ni perdón de ustedes los pocos que leen mi historia; pero espero esto compense tooooooodo un año de abandono. a fin tengo el tiemp suficiente para escribirles el esperado descenlace MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Ejem... ^^ agradezco a los pocos que me han dejado review, como "blackandwhitesisters" ; "Lagrima", a mi amigo David, mi amigo Johnn23 y a esa amiga "Raven Sakura" que por alguna extraña razón ya no he visto que suba nada. Eso o ya n me meto a xD._**

**_En fin, diviértanse y no se pierdan el final._**

**_PD.:Con el cambio de nombre sigo siendo la misma Azu._**


	21. Deseo de Esperanza

Vengando a nuestra hermana; patrullamos por la ciudad de mis mas mundanos recuerdos. Una batalla que se desató en plena luna roja, entre los deseos de muerte, ya ha perecido mi hermandad completa, de nueva cuenta estaba sola: Starfire tomo a Red-X y partió su espalda sin ningún remordimiento, era como si toda su bondad se hubiera vuelto solo odio.

-Maldita- me tiré de rodillas en la viga y sentía como ese escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo –¿Como… como pudiste?- estaba horrorizada, no tenia aliento y mi cuerpo temblaba.

Sus incandescentes ojos rojos, atravesaron la oscuridad, buscándome, como advirtiendo que yo era su próxima victima: encendió sus manos mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mi; y comencé a recordar desde ese día cuando me hallaba en ese campo de maíz y trigo, viendo el atardecer junto a la casa de la que escape por primera vez, de donde una mujer me llamaba "Esperanza". Una lagrima broto tortuosamente, y mientras caía, todos mis recuerdos regresaban a mi mente, desde incluso antes del accidente, recordé cuando llegue al hospital, conocí a Slade, todas mis fechorías, mis plegarias y lo mas importante, esos sentimientos que tenia hacia Richard. Cerré los ojos e incline la cabeza ligeramente aceptando mi destino.

-¡NO!- se interpuso entre nosotras -¡Levántate Angelic!- miré arriba y el estaba forcejeando contra ella –Debemos escapar- empujó a la pelirroja: me reincorpore abruptamente y me abracé a él; tomó de mi cintura; lanzó una bomba de humo para poder perdernos; nos dirigimos al mirador donde él tenia un nuevo cuartel.

-Maldición- susurró - ¿Por qué… por qué?- lo veía preocupado, mientras caminaba hacia una maquina donde monitoreaba la ciudad –¡Esto es mi culpa!- gritó mientras daba un puñetazo a los controles, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se escurrió algo de sangre en la maquina

-Robin basta- me levanté y tome su mano –Haciéndote daño no resuelves nada- lo mire fijamente, mientras me retire mi pañoleta y le vendé – Dime ¿Por qué … le llamaron clon?- a través de su antifaz, notaba su preocupación

-Angie- bajo su mano y evito mirarme mientras hablaba –Antes que nada, sabes que sentíamos algo que jamás debió haber existido; pero era tan tentador y la idea de verte partir, me devastó por completo; todos me remarcaban que entre tu y yo nunca hubiera existido un futuro; y aunque Kory me perdono, ella tuvo que irse también de mi lado, pues ella es una princesa y debía casarse con un noble en Támaran- sentía tanta tristeza en ese momento que comencé a acercarme a él lentamente –Entonces me desesperé; abandone a mi equipo, después una noche, se me había ocurrido hacer una locura, por el miedo a quedarme solo; tenia ADN de ambas y en un sueño tan perfecto por estar junto a ti o ella, salio mal; pues el experimento era totalmente inestable, agresivo y escapó dejándome unos meses en el hospital de Gotham City. Cuando desperté y vi las noticias, que la ciudad estaba siendo desalojada, pues mis amigos se habían enfrentado a algo letal… por un momento, pensé en que ella te iba a buscar; y resultó que tu eras la que había regresado- Me detuve –Tu, mataste a mis amigos, ahora no se que pensar- Se paro firme y en sus ojos solo hallaba el deseo de morir en ese momento

-Richard… yo- me quede callada un instante y pase saliva – Es cierto, solo soy una villana, hago cosas terribles y lo ultimo que he hecho no tiene perdón, Slade… era como mi padre y es lo único que me enseñó hacer: odiar, matar, robar; pero me cegué por una venganza, en el desierto alguien mando la señal de matarlo.

-¿QUÉ?- su rostro paso a la confusión – Slade esta…-

-Yo no te creía capaz de hacerlo, pues… el vio que tu ibas a ayudarme y por un instante sentí algo, tan intenso, que me dispuse a escapar y quedarme a tu lado, mas sin embargo nos emboscaron con tantas armas; yo sobreviví con suerte, pero mi padre…- cerré los puños – Pero ahora ya no importa, me he cansado de todo esto y solo deseo terminarlo y seguir con mi vida-

-¿Y crees que así se arreglara todo?- su tono era sombrío y serio

-Tus amigos no están muertos, mis hermanos por otro lado- estaba realmente molesta –Por eso es que le daré fin a tu estupida muñeca- lo miraba de frente y noté que ahora él era mas alto que yo; me di la media vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida –Y como un favor, desapareceré-

-Angelic- me abrazó desde atrás –No lo hagas, ella te matará- me detuve y se abrió un silencio bastante incomodo, pero le hallaba un toque de nostalgia

-Esperanza- sonreí –Es lo ultimo que nos queda ¿Verdad?- subí mis manos y acaricie sus dedos, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar:

-No hay por que temblar…- el repitió lo mismo; en un segundo, a mi mente pasó el recuerdo de esa noche. Cerré los ojos, sonreí y me giré a él; tomó mi mentón con su diestra mientras acaricio mi cintura con la zurda; entreabrí los ojos y sentía como nuestros corazones palpitaban con tanta excitación.

Su respiración golpeteaba delicadamente contra mis labios; me abracé a su cuello y me levante ligeramente para así darnos nuevamente un beso, nos fundíamos en una tormenta prohibida de deseo; que ya nos habíamos colocado sobre un sillón su mirada me hacia estremecer cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras nuestras manos daban justo al tacto placentero que las prendas comenzaron a caer una a una fuera de nosotros, hasta quedar descubiertos ante la luz de la luna:

-Eres realmente hermosa- susurraba mientras sus manos exploraban mi piel

-No lo digas así– me hallaba completamente a su merced, tomó mis manos y me regaló un beso mas; me miró de una manera que jamás podré olvidar en mi vida:

-¿Nerviosa?- murmuró a mis oídos

- Nunca he hecho esto- dije con algo de miedo, pero sentía como me hacia cosquillas mi vientre al hacerlo, cerré un poco las piernas pero él las acaricio y me paralicé –Ri… Richard…- un jadeo salió de mi; pero él gentilmente besó mi mano

-No haré nada que tu no me pidas- su tono seguro me hizo tranquilizar, destensé la presión en mi cuerpo:

- Lo soñé tantas veces- reí –Y ahora no se que hacer- me sonrojé y luego él acaricio mi vientre; besó mi frente

-¿Quieres descubrirlo?- él también se rió un poco; nos miramos un instante y nos besamos nuevamente dejándonos llevar por nuestras mas ocultas fantasías.

Continuara.

_**Se que es repentino que reparezca así, pero ya algunos se acostumbraron a que al menos por año subo un capitulo, pero es que la vida es de manera cierta tan complicada, que continuar estas historias se vuelve un lío. Me encanta escribir para todos ustedes, los lectores; pero es grato decirles que ahora si terminare mis historias y con el ingreso a la universidad; traeré a ustedes nuevas historias de series nuevas. Nuevas ideas, tramas, espero yo, mas complejas y con nuevas perspectivas que como muchos ya me conocen, he ido cambiando hasta mis expresiones.**_

_**Espero me lean muy pronto y continúen dándome su apoyo con sus visitas a mis historias.**_

_**Sinceramente:  
**_

_**Blue-Rt / Haimazulee Domenech / Azu / Zuzu Kings (De cualquier manera soy la misma)  
**_


	22. Finales felices

Mi cuerpo se derretía ante su tacto mientras que con desenfreno nuestros cuerpos se fundían en la danza banal y apasionada. Fue la noche mas caliente que jamás podré olvidar. El júbilo de la mañana nos alcanzó bajo una sabana blanca donde él rodeaba mis hombros mientras me aferraba a su pecho. Pero justamente no contábamos con una explosión matutina en el área del centro, la alarma se activó iluminando de rojo la alcoba, despertamos por el ruido:

-Debe ser ella- busque sus ojos y trate de encontrar algo que me hiciera sentir segura de lo que pasaría después

-Quédate aquí- esa expresión seria que siempre le ha caracterizado, apareció a escena –Es mi deber terminar con ella- se levantó y comenzó a vestirse

-Yo creo que no- me paré a su lado –Estamos juntos ahora ¿no crees?- tomé mi ropa y comencé a vestirme

-Angie no tomes esto a la ligera- me estaba acomodando el cinturón cuando detuvo mi mano: -Nigthwing, debemos defender la ciudad y devolverle a las personas su vida- lo miré y le coloque su antiguo antifaz

-Pero Angelic yo…- él se sorprendió

-Shh.. soy Maldala, no lo olvides- sonreí –Por ahora –Desate mi pañoleta de su mano y la coloque cubriendo mi rostro –Anda vámonos ya- acaricio mi rostro:

-Prométeme que no te irás después de esto- cerré los ojos  
- Yo…- me alejé – no puedo prometer algo qu quizás no cumpla- y me adelanté a la puerta.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y estaba destruyendo todo a su paso, era como una criatura salvaje y fuera de control. No tenia piedad siquiera a los pocos refugiados en la ciudad, amenazante con un anhelo de muerte, apuntaba a un albergue con su mirada:

-¡Hey inútil! – Llamé su atención –¡Si, a ti te hablo vasija mal hecha!- desplegó vuelo en dirección hacia mi como para embestirme; y justo cuando ya la tenia a un metro de distancia le di una patada en la mandíbula, para luego darle un codazo en el vientre con toda mi fuerza y así tenerla contra el piso –¡Vaya! Si que eres inútil- el plan era distraerla mientras Nigthwing reajustaba un clásico de Slade, el cañón de cronoprotones, el cuál dispararía una descarga que haría sobrecargar el sistema de la clon y así explotaría. Se escuchaba sencillo, mas sin embargo, ella aun era bastante fuerte, incluso mas que la Starfire original. Ella disparaba sus starbolts de color rojo las cuales explotaban casi de inmediato cualquier cosa, yo estaba esquivándolas y conduciéndola al desierto donde estaría él.

-¡Richard será solo mío!- Me disparaba mientras yo corría entre las construcciones, saltaba vigas y por ocasiones le lanzaba las mismas bolas de demolición, las cuales partía con un puñetazo

-Bueno, ahora entiendo por que él no quiere estar contigo- le tenia que llevar al desierto -¡Estas loca!- estaba cercas de aquel desierto en donde inicio toda esta historia de venganza y dolor, pero no tenia tiempo de recordar, ya que una neurótica me estaba persiguiendo para matarme, pero no iba a permitir que eso pasara; pues al fin tenia un propósito por el cual vivir.

-Bien aquí no tienes para donde escapar ¡Maldita basura!- disparaba los rayos de sus ojos

-Bueno siempre vengo preparada- active mi traje invisible –No puedes saber donde estoy-

-¡¿Donde te ocultas desgraciada?!- ella lanzaba sus rayos a todas partes y giraba intentando darme pero yo me ocultaba detrás de ella, en un momento le avente arena a los ojos y a la boca -¡Te matare! – ella tosía arena y escupía; le jalé del hombro para voltearla frente a mi para darle un cabezazo, le agarre de su cabellera, patee su estomago con fuerza, luego me retire un par de pasos para darle una patada cola de dragón que la hizo caer al piso; se levantó disparando los rayos de sus manos y se reincorporo, de nueva cuenta volvía a lanzar rayos por todas partes y yo esquivaba –Solo yo puedo tener a Richard- cesó a sus rayos y se quedo estática, como esperando que contestara –El juro protegerme solo a mi- gritaba con tanta ira todo lo que decía, que en cierto momento podrías creerlo, pero ella no sabe que fue creada hace cinco meses –¡Tu destruyes nuestra felicidad!- disparó a un montículo de tierra –¡Ahí estas!- me había encontrado con ese viejo truco

-Demonios… - Se deshabilitó el sistema de invisibilidad con la arena y la estática que esta producía – Hora de correr- la clon lanzó un rayo hacia mi el cual esquive; la explosión provoco que se iniciara una tormenta de arena, no me podía estar en pie por el fuerte viento

-¡Ahora si morirás!- se lanzó contra mi y comenzamos a darnos golpes y patadas mientras nos revolcábamos en medio de la tormenta; pero un fuerte aire nos separó y me hizo estrellar contra unas rocas, ella pudo estabilizarse con sus poderes de vuelo y se dirigió a mi acorralándome –Ahora por fon pagaras por tus crímenes!- enterró sus uñas en mis hombros, colocó su rodilla en mi estomago y encendió sus ojos y ya iba a disparar cuando una barra metálica le fue aventada a la cara, haciéndola volar y caer a unos metros

-¡Maldala! ¿Estas bien?- era él, al fin había regresado por mí

-Te habías tardado mucho ¿sabes?- ella se levantó y se fue contra nosotros:

-¿Por qué le ayudas? ¡Si solo eres mío!- miró con ira y lanzó sus rayos; nosotros trepamos la roca donde nos pusimos a salvo y disparó el cañón de _cronotrones_ que le haría desaparecer; una luz cegadora impacto contra ella, haciendo que esta su cuerpo brillara con tanta intensidad que hizo de esto una enorme explosión. Una nube de arena se volvía a levantar mientras estaba tirada en el piso caliente, alcé la mirada y ahí estaba él también, tomado de mi mano y sonreí; pues debía cumplir mi promesa ahora; le dí un apretón para que él despertase y viera que la pesadilla había acabado.

Un año después, en una zona rural:

-Las calles han vuelto a la normalidad, gracias a las acciones heroicas de nuestros suerheroes locales, Jump City goza de alegria y dicha- se escuchaba a través de la radio -Los tiempos de oscuridad han acabado...- él se encontraba sentado en un sofá, bebía de una copa de vino tinto en la zurda y sonreia.

-Esa niña... - miró su muñon derecho - Pero ahora somos libres ¿no es asi?- De reojo miró a la ventana y ahí se encontraban dos pequeños y una niña jugando con una pelota.

Mientras en otra parte del mundo

Se ve a una pareja caminando tomados de la mano; la mujer daba pasos suaves mientras él cargaba un par de bolsas de supermercado:

-Amor... Eres cada día mas hermosa- Miraba con ternura el vientre de cuna de la mujer a su lado - No puedo esperar mas, ya quiero tomarla entre mis brazos-

-Mi amor, no desesperes, o la haras tan inpaciente como tú- la mujer reia mientras sus ojos tenian un brillo muy especial -Mejor regalanos un beso- ellos se besaron y continuaron su camino hacia unos modestos departamentos, donde iniciaria una nuva aventura para ambos. **Fin.**

* * *

_**PERO ESTO NO HA ACABADO!**_

_**Como les dije anteriormente, son cuatro finales:**_

_**1. Feliz  
2. Triste  
3. Suicida  
4. Random  
**_

_**Por que nunca me decidí realmente a como acabar esta historia que llevo escribiendo desde el 2004, que tuvo dos versiones y la orignal esta basada en una novela totalmente original propia, pero esa solo la tengo para lectura privada. Quizás algún dia encuentre una editorial y me haga famosa; pero yo voy para artista gráfica primero. **_

_**Gracias a Tears To Call My Name por ser una lectora fiel y que dseaba mas accion de Angie... y si ya era justo pero esperate a los otros finales, te prometo no decepsionarte xD. **_

_**Rosie! tu siempr elees mis locuras! gracias por todo.**_

_**Haimazulee Domenech / Blue-Rt / ArtyBlueBlack / Azu**_


End file.
